Waiting To Be Reunited
by Euphie-chan
Summary: It has been six years since Kagome has seen Inuyasha. She fears her 5 year old daughter Yumemi will never be able to meet her father, and she will never be reunited with the man she loves. But her wish might come true when some unexpected events occur.
1. Chapter 1  6 Years

This is my first FanFic story, so I would appreciate as much criticism as possible! (But don't be to mean XD)

Storyline: Basically, it's similar to the Final act. Kagome gets sucked into the Meido, Inuyasha comes to save her, but then she ends up in her era and is unable to return to the feudal era. The only difference is it has been six years since the two were together. Little Yumemi is Kagome's five year old daughter. What? Kagome has a daughter? Yes and the father is none other than Inuyasha. Yumemi has never met her father but has always dreamt of what he'd be like. She might get the chance to finally see her father when some unexpected events take place. Enjoy!

~Kagome's POV~

"Hey Kagome! The girls and I are going out for lunch today. Wanna come?" Eri nudged me affectionately.

"Sorry, I can't. Yumemi gets out early today. Maybe another time?" I asked while filing the last of my papers into the appropriate files.

"Oh come on! Can't you get your mom to pick her up? You always skip out on us!" Eri complained.

"Listen I'm sorry but I can't ask my mom to do that. She's _my_ daughter and therefore _my _responsibility. Besides, I already told her I'd take her out to that new Italian restaurant that opened up a few days ago. I swear she's got Italian blood in her! She's obsessed with their pasta!" I joked.

"Maybe that boyfriend of yours was Italian. He was from overseas after all !" Eri laughed, but she cut herself off when she realized her mistake.

I had told my friends that Yumemi's father was indeed _him_, but I couldn't tell them the whole truth. I simply told them he was killed in a car crash a few months after my pregnancy. I hated when people brought up _him._

"Listen Kagome, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'll give you a call later and maybe we can catch a movie with Ayumi and Yuka later. Okay?" She gave me a pouty face that made me crack a smile.

"Sounds fun! I'll call the theaters later tonight," I promised her. As we left the building we waved our goodbyes and I slumped into my tiny black Toyota. I didn't immediately start the car, I just sat there.

_Inuyasha…_

I quickly shook my head. "Stop thinking about _him_ girl!" I scolded myself. I pulled away from the TV station where I worked. I was a writer for the History Channel. Ironic, right? I'm not sure why, but as soon as I had graduated high school, I knew I had to do something that involved the feudal era. Mostly what I wrote about were wars. It wasn't called the feudal era for nothing. I liked my job. It was interesting to learn about events that had taken place when I was there. With _him. _

I pulled up to my daughter's elementary school. I had to drive around to the back since the kindergarten area was separated from the rest of the school. I stepped out of the car and began to chat with some of the other kindergarten mom's since I was early.

Most of them were in their mid or late 20's. As for me, I had just turned 21 recently, which gave me a disadvantage with befriending my daughter's friend's parents. When I was among them, they would be nice to me and chat normally. But when I left, I knew they gossiped about how young I am to have a daughter. Throughout high school, I had to deal with people snickering at me and talking behind my back about how I was a "slut", "baby mama", "whore", any of those horrific names. It didn't bug me as much as it used to. I was accustomed to it now.

_Ding-ding._

The school bell rang. The mom's and I waddled over to the gate to greet our adorable children. I watched child after child bolt past me and run to their parents.

_I wonder what _he _would do if he was here…_

I shook my head again to get rid of those annoying thoughts.

"Mama!" An excited Yumemi called out to me. I watched her as she scurried over. Her longish light brown hair was flowing behind her as she ran toward me. Her tiny green dress was covered with mud. She bounded up to me and embraced my bare leg.

"Hi sweet-heart! I missed you so much! What on Earth did you do to your dress?" I asked her while pulling out my handkerchief and doing my best to wipe off the filth.

Yumemi fidgeted with her collar and said, "I was trying to sell mud pies, but teacher scolded me."

I laughed and said, "You're lucky this dress isn't new or your Grandmother would have had a fit."

As we drove out to lunch, Yumemi told me about her day like she did everyday. She was an amazing athlete and she was proud how she always got picked first for sports. Yumemi once was dared to race one of the male fourth graders and she accepted without hesitation. She beat him by a long run which sent the kid crying home. I wasn't shocked at all by this. She was _his_ daughter after all…

"We're home!" I called as I opened the door.

"Welcome home sis!" Sota walked up to me, "Got any leftovers from that restaurant?"

"Yes and their mine!" Yumemi giggled.

I headed for the kitchen as my little brother began to have a tickle fight with Yumemi. "Hey mom," I said while putting down my purse and throwing the Italian leftovers into the refrigerator.

"How was your day?" She asked while cleaning the dishes.

"Fine. I might go see a movie this weekend. Can you babysit?"

"Of course! I'm glad you're going out for a change!" She beamed at me.

She was right. I didn't go out to have fun with friends very often. I liked being home with my family. Where the well and the sacred tree were…

"Kagome, you got a call from a man named Takishima. A friend of yours?" My grandpa said from the table.

I frowned. "No, I don't know anyone called that. Did he leave a number?"

"Yes it's next to the phone. He sounded urgent so I suggest calling him back quickly."

I nodded my thanks to him and made my way over to the phone.

Takishima… Nope, didn't ring a bell.

I dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" A man's voice came from the speaker.

"Hi this is Kagome Higurashi. I was told you called for me?"

"Ah, yes! Miss Higurashi, is there a place we could meet tonight? Alone?"

"Are you a pervert or something?" I yelled softly.

"No! That's not my intention. It's just… God I always mess up on these things… It's very urgent!"

I rolled my eyes, "And what is so urgent about us meeting?"

"You've traveled to the feudal era before correct?"

I assumed he was talking about my work. "Well, I write things about it and just last week my new article was released on…"

"No that's not it! I meant… I'm such a moron… You have physically traveled to the feudal era. Am I right?"

To Be Continued…

Okay this chapter was super short! But I was really eager to post it here to get people to comment on this. This is the raw version so I probably make it longer and upload it again. Please give me your feedback! :3


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets Revealed

Ending to last chapter:

"You've traveled to the feudal era before correct?"

I assumed he was talking about my work. "Well, I write things about it and just last week my new article was released on…"

"No that's not it! I meant… I'm such a moron… You have physically traveled to the feudal era. Am I right?"

~End Recap~

Chapter 2

~Takishima's POV~

3 Days Previous:

"Damn it!" I slammed down my paper.

My partner, Mr. Berrett, shot up from his chair, "What's wrong! Did you find something?"

"Nah. My lottery numbers don't match. There goes this month's rent." I sighed.

"For the last time, would you stop goofing around! We've been in this goddamn office for 14 hours straight! Have you found _any_ leads yet?" He glared down at me, and in response, I shrugged. "No? Do you want to know why?" Mr. Berrett asked me.

"Because, uh, I've overworked myself and I need a break?" I answered with a sly smile.

"Overworked yourself? You've done absolutely nothing this whole day! When I agreed to take this hell of a job, it was because they said my partner was a _trained_ specialist. Not a snot nosed kid! I swear," He turned away from me and drummed his fingers on his desk.

Alexander Berrett. A 36 year old American. Annoying as hell. We both work for an organization called TEI. Also known as the Time Experts International. Our main cause was to keep all personnel from what you could say 'time traveling'. It's actually quite simple to do. Well, it _was_. Around six years ago, I had just gotten my job as a Jumper. We were meant to arrest anyone who tried to transport without an official license. Around the world there were portals that linked to a different era in time. Man did not create them; they were simply just, _there. _

TEI is a classified group that only very limited personnel can know about. I got my job through my uncle. On my first week on the job, all portals disappeared for about 3 days. No one knew what was happening. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Before any real damage was done, they magically reappeared. Unfortunately, the portals no longer allow people to pass through them. Ever since then, we have been trying to look for clues on why this mysterious event occurred.

Many people believe that God stopped us from time traveling, but I just think they ran out of batteries or something. My theory is that all portals are linked together. I believe that they all had a main power source and it either died or was shut down. My partner and I seem to only agree on one thing, and it was this topic.

"Well hell, if you're going to be act like that, then I'm out of here. If I wanted to hang with a grumpy old man, I'd just visit my neighbor." I slammed my bag on the desk and piled random papers into it.

"Listen you, if we don't find any new leads soon, then we're done. The only reason why we still have our jobs is thanks to our last great discovery. Or should I say _only_ great discovery. That happened about two years ago. The TEI has been on my ass lately about our research. What do I say to them when we have _none?"_

"I don't know and I'm not sure I care. I don't think we will ever find out more about the incident. I'm going home to get a good night's sleep and think things over. I suggest you do the same. Now if you excuse me," I marched out the door and hurried down the long flight of stairs.

Over my shoulder, I could hear the old man hollering at me, "Go ahead and quite! See if anyone gives a damn!"

The clock read 3:37 A.M. I lay there awake and stared at my apartments ceiling. Why am I still searching for the truth when I know it's beyond my grasp? Have I really been wasting the last six years of my life searching for _nothing?_

I angrily slammed my pillow against my dresser. In the darkness, I heard book after book crash to ground.

"Of course," I mumbled and turned on my lamp light. My books were spread across the floor and I threw them back into their appropriate place. I came upon one of my old high school yearbooks. It's not like I was going to be able to fall sleep soon anyway. I flopped onto my bed and opened it up. I skimmed the pages for awhile, wishing I could be as carefree as I used to be.

I flipped to a page where the title read "Articles by Our Future Stars". I rolled my eyes when I found my own article about "approaching life" placed at the very bottom. Future star, huh? The closet I had been to becoming a "star" was when I took the job for TEI. Now I was living on my own in a cramped apartment, single, no friends, and a landowner who banged on my door twice a month. I laughed at how naïve I had been when I was young. I decided to read some of the other articles to judge for myself if they had hit rock bottom just as I had.

My eyes fell upon an article called "The Shikon Jewel, Fact or Fiction?" I felt my stomach do a somersault. I practically laughed my guts out when I read the title. Like I had said before, _I _believed the portals were connected to one supreme source that kept them running. And here a high school student had written about it. The author of the small article was named Kagome Higurashi. She had been a first year when she had published this. I pondered for a moment. Had she been in my class? I shook my head as I realized I had been a third year at the time.

I read her article and almost felt as if the truth had slapped me in the face.

I rushed to the office in the morning.

My secretary Ayumi motioned over to me, "Takishima, you have a missed call from…"

"Hold that thought! I'm in a rush!" I growled and bolted up the stairs.

I found Mr. Berrett hunched over his computer. "Ah, there you are! I wanted to apologize for last night. I was just a little tired and angry about our investigation."

"Cut the crap, I've got great news!" I dropped my bag on my desk and began to shuffle through the loose papers.

"Last night I was looking through one of my old yearbooks and found an article about the Shikon Jewel."

"You're kidding?" Mr. Berrett looked baffled and hurried toward my desk.

"One of my old colleagues had been pretty sure of herself that the jewel was indeed real. She had talked about its origin and some urban legend shit. But the thing that caught my attention was how she had stated that it no longer excisted in _this_ world."

"And?" My partner asked, looking disappointed.

"And, it made me curious enough to do some research on the girl. It turns out she's a reporter for a history channel on T.V. She has talked about the Jewel about 1,000 times. She even has her own site about it. Some of these things that are posted on there are amazing! Like, she thinks she knows who created it and who _destroyed _it."

"How do you know if she's being truthful? She could be a loony for all we know," Mr. Berrett asked.

"I _don't _know. But we can find out. We just need to contact her and ask how she knows so much about it. What if this is our big break?" I felt very sure of myself.

"And what if she's lying about her knowledge on the Shikon Jewel?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"We have _no _leads. You said it yourself yesterday! Even if this is all a hoax, it won't hurt us."

He shook his head and closed his eyes to think for a moment, "Alright. I agree with you."

A knock came from the door and Ayumi poked her head in. "Takishima, sir. I know your busy and all, but you need to call back Lady Hitomiko."

I frowned. Lady Hitomiko liked to call herself a priestess. She had helped out Berrett and me a couple of times. She claims she's a reincarnation of the real Hitomiko, but I don't buy it.

"She claimed it was very important and that you contacted her immediately." Ayumi handed me my work phone, "Why are you so rushed? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I didn't sleep a wink last night. I believe I might've found someone who could help out our investigation. Hey, Berrett. Call back the crazy lady. See what she wants." I tossed him the phone.

Ayumi giggled and took a look at my papers. Then she frowned. "Do you know Kagome?"

I suddenly remembered Ayumi had attended the same high school as me. "Yeah. She's the one who I think knows some stuff about the Jewel. She went to the same school as us. Weird, huh?"

"She used to be my friend back then! I haven't seen her in ages. When you go to meet her, take me with you. I'd like to see her again."

I stared in disbelief. "This is weird."

A few minutes had passed and Ayumi began to tell me about this Kagome person when Mr. Berrett came up from behind me, "I talked to Hitomiko. She's almost certain that she can 'sense the jewel' or something like that. She's on her way here. I told her it was probably her imagination, but she didn't believe me. Damn woman."

I groaned. I didn't need a crazy person to come barging in on this crucial day. Although I was a fool, for when Lady Hitomiko arrived, she proved to me that she was wasn't crazy, after all.

*This chapter was longer! :D I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me how it is so far! I'm doing my best for you guys!*


	3. Chapter 3 First Meeting

**Yeah I know it's been two months sorry! I've been really busy, but I'm back! Please read and give me feedback!**

Chapter 3 -

~Kagome's POV~  
I stared blankly at the phone. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You have traveled to the feudal era, correct?" The man's voice  
repeated.

"Uh, give me a second." I quickly took the phone and bolted up the  
stairs.

"Kagome? Everything alright?" My mom shouted after me.

"I-I'm fine! It's someone from work!" I shut the door behind me and  
slumped on my bed.

"Takishima? You there?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes, I am."

"May I ask why you would ask such a perculiar question?"

"Indeed. I am from an organization known as the Time Experts  
International. Also known as TEI. TEI's main purpose was to make sure  
people didn't abuse the power of time travelling. There were these  
portals that were scattered all around the world. They allowed you to  
pass through them to journey to different eras. When the government  
found out about these portals, they were smart enough to realize that  
they shouldn't be tampered with. One little mistake could change the  
history of the world forever. To protect these portals, TEI was setup  
to enforce the law in case any terriosts or illegal groups tried to  
time travel without permission. Are you following me so far, Ms.  
Higurashi?"

I sat there dumbfounded. I thought the only way to travel through the  
well was if I had a shard of the jewel. And now there were other  
portals out there just like the Bone Eater's well? What the hell?

"Yeah, sort of. Keep talking." I said quickly.

"Now, I have noticed on your website that you talk a lot about this  
'Shikon Jewel'. Do you mind telling me where you find your resources  
on its background? I cannot find one damn book that shows any of your  
astounding research."

I held my breath. "Why do you need to know?"

He chuckled and I heard a few murmurs through the phone. "I understand  
why you are being so cautious, so I'll get straight to the point. I  
believe the Shikon Jewel was like a power source for these portals.  
But six years ago, it was either destroyed or ran out of power. So, if  
you would be so kind, I would like to meet you somewhere tonight ASAP  
to talk about these matters further."

I hesitated. "Why can we not just talk through the phone?"

"I'm worried that someone could tap into our phone lines and hear our  
conversation. Hell, I probably gave to much away anyway. Can we set up  
a location and time to meet?"

My head felt dizzy. What the hell was going on! "Listen, I don't want  
to be dragged into this. I'm sorry, but I must decline on your offer."

"Hang on..." Takishima growled, "She said no."

A woman's faint voice appeared on the other line.

"How the fuck should I know? Wait what? Oh, shit I thought I said that  
already... You still there Higurashi?"

"Yes," I said, slightly confused.

"What if I told you we could power up these portals again with your  
help?"

My heart fluttered and my hands began to shake. "You mean..."

"We would be able to pass through them again, to the other side."  
Takishima finished my sentence for me.

I was quiet for awhile. Travel through the well again? I could go  
back! Yumemi could go with me! We could see Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and  
everyone else! Including Yumemi's father...

"Higurashi? Shit, are you there?"

"Meet at my office in a half hour. Since you already researched me,  
you should know where that is. I'm bringing pepper spray and a metal  
bat, so don't get any ideas!" I hung up and let the phone crash to the  
ground.

Inuyasha...

I cupped my face into my hands and began to cry.

~Inuyasha's POV~

"Damn it Miroku, why the hell do I have to tag along with you?" I  
asked, furious with the monk.

"Don't be so stingy. I thought you'd like to get away from the village  
for awhile."

"Keh. What makes you think that?"

The monk sighed heavily, "Nothing in particular."

We walked silently. The monk was on his way to rip off another village  
for another "excorism". Miroku always said "I need to make money for  
the family, don't I?"

Miroku broke the awkward silence, "It's been six years since then, huh?"

I didn't respond and looked off toward the east so I wouldn't have to  
make eye contact.

"Time sure flies by, don't you think? It seems like just yesterday we  
were battling Naraku." Miroku glanced at his right hand.

"What, don't tell me you miss that sorry bastard?" I growled.

Miroku looked offended. "Miss him? I'm glad he's gone. Sometimes I do  
miss travelling around with our little group. So much has happened  
since then..."

I glared at the monk and said, "Don't act like Sango or that old hag!  
You people always try to make me talk about Kagome! Do I miss her? Of  
course I do! But that's not going to change anything!"

Miroku looked a bit shocked at my outburst, but then he smiled and  
slapped me on the back. "You've changed a lot! When did you become so  
understanding? You used to think anything was possible."

"What the hell are you talkin' about monk? Just hurry up and rip off  
these people..."

~Kagome's POV~

"Mommy do you have to go?" Yumemi yawned.

"Sorry sweety, but my boss called me in last minute. I promise to be back to kiss you goodnight." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Your boss has never done this before. Why would he call you in this late?" Sota questioned me.

"We have a new article to publish tomorrow morning and I'm the only one who can help with it. Now be a helpful brother and take your niece upstairs," I commanded Sota.

He shrugged and scooped up Yumemi. Her golden eyes were drooping. That was one thing I had to get used to with my daughter. Her eyes looked just like _his. _After a quick argument with my grandpa about how I shouldn't leave this late at night, I was in my car and on my way to the office. My fingers drummed on the wheel nervously as I waited outside the building. It seemed like hours flew by since I had left the house. I checked the clock. It beamed 10:27. I had been sitting here for about twenty minutes. My phone began to vibrate in the passenger seat and I quickly read the contact name. _Ayumi?_

_"_Hello, Ayumi?"

"Kagome! Long time no see! How are you?" Ayumi asked enthusiastically.

"I'm fine. I'm kind of busy, can I call you back. Eri and I were talking about seeing a movie..."

"Oh! She already told me! I really wanted to see that new vampyre movie! What was it called again..."

"Hey! Tell her to come up now!" Takishima's voice emerged from the phone.

"Takishima? Ayumi, did he kidnap you? Holy crap he's holding you for ransom!" My worries increased.

"No that's not it. I work as his secretary and I tagged along so I could see you. He wants you to hurry up to your office."

I paused at stared up at my office window. "You're already here?" I got out the car and made my to the building's front door.

"Give me the phone! Hey, Higurashi, the front door is locked. Are you that stupid?" Takishima's voice irriatated me.

I blushed at my stupidty. Of course its locked! It's late! "Well, then where are you?"

"In your office. Climb up the fire escape and hurry up!" The phone line went dead and I glared at the phone.

"Why you..." I clenched my fist. I ran to the side alley of the building and noticed the fire escape's ladder had been pulled down. _They snuck in the building? Isn't that a crime?_ I took off my heels and pulled myself up the ladder. "Why did I wear heels? I'm so stupid." I mumbled to myself while hurrying up the stairs. I wasn't sure how far I was supposed to climb until a man opened one of the fire escape doors and motioned me in.

"Hurry before someone sees us." The man looked toward the street to make sure no one was watching. I stood there and stared at him. _Is he Takishima?_ He looked like he was in his 30's and he reminded me of an American. "Ma'am?" He looked at me.

"S-Sorry. I'm coming." I walked into the hallway and waited for the man to lock the door.

"Let's go." He grumbled and made his way down the corridors. I stumbled behind him and made sure I had a good grip on my pepper spray. Was it really okay that I was here alone? Where was Ayumi? We stopped in front of the office door. I reached for the door knob, but the American man stopped me. "You're supposed to knock."

"Are you serious? This is my office!" I fumed.

"You're supposed to knock. It's polite." The man glared at me.

"Honestly..." I knocked on the door, feeling quite embarrased.

"Get your ass in here." Came a familiar annoying voice. I opened the door and came face to face with a young man who was slumped in my chair.


	4. Chapter 4 Is There Hope?

**Here's a quick chapter for you guys. I'm on spring break, so I plan on updating one chapter everyday for this week. YAY! Please post more reviews. I know it's been months since I last updated, but here I am! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 ~ Is There Hope?

~Takishima's POV~

"It's about time you showed up," I growled at Miss Higurashi. I studied her closely, noticing that she was a very attractive young woman. Her dark almond eyes darted from me to Berrett to Ayumi. She looked confused and probably wasn't sure on what her next move should be.

"Kagome! It's been so long!" Ayumi ran to the young woman and embraced her.

"H-hi Ayumi. Uh, I c-can't breathe…" Kagome choked out.

"Oh, sorry. It's just so great to see you! Come sit down." Ayumi motioned to one of the seats against the wall.

Miss Higurashi turned to glare at me. "Actually, I'd rather sit in _my_ own desk. Can you be so kind and _move_?"

"Nah, I'd rather sit here. This is one comfy chair. Anyway, I'll make this quick. I know you probably want to hurry home at this late hour. I'm pretty sure we _all_ do." I stretched my legs on top of the desk. "Now, to get to the point. May I ask how you know so much about the Sacred Jewel? Or Shikon Jewel. Whichever you prefer to call it."

Miss Higurashi was silent for a moment. She glanced out the office window and chewed on her bottom lip. I couldn't help but think that her mind was at war with itself. Would she tell us the truth, or lie? I was about to speak up when the woman grabbed my legs and swung them off her desk.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything I know. I'll probably regret it, but if there's a chance to get back to the feudal era, I'll take it. It might take awhile, so don't expect to leave here anytime soon."

~Inuyasha's POV~

"Ow! Kotoko, stop!" Kotomi and her twin sister were wrestling each other on the ground. "Pulling hair isn't fair! Stoooop!"

"Kotoko, listen to your sister. It's almost time for bed anyway." Sango sighed and split apart the two sisters. Miroku and Sango were indeed two busy parents. Their eldest children were the twins who were a handful by themselves, and they were only five years old. After them came their eldest son, Keita, who had just turned three recently. Kuro was their youngest child so far and she was still a baby.

"Inuyasha, can you take the twins to bed? Keita is already a handful for me. Where _is_ Miroku? If he's not here in a few minutes I'm gonna…" Sango mumbled to herself.

"Fine," I picked up the twins and swung them over my shoulders.

"Eeeek! Inuyasha's trying to take us to bed!" Kotomi giggled.

"Fight back! Fight back!" Kotoko squirmed in my arms.

"Quiet! Your baby sister is asleep!" I covered their mouths and they both giggled with glee.

I set them down in their beds and told them if I heard a single word from their mouths, I'd come back and shut their mouths for them. Luckily, that shut them up quick.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I really appreciate it." Sango smiled up at me while carrying a sleeping Keita to bed.

"No problem. I'm going to sleep outside tonight." I slid open the door.

Sango hurried over to me. "Are you sure? You can sleep in here, really. Our home is your home."

"I sleep better outside…" I murmured and shut the door behind me. I quickly made my way to the Sacred Tree. Whenever I felt a longing for Kagome, I would always come here to clear my head. She wasn't coming back, and I knew that. It was just hard to accept. After all, it has been six years since then. I leaned against the tree and let out a deep sigh. What was I going to do with my life? I had to move on. Kagome has probably done the same. It's for the best, right? Just thinking about her would make me think about the past. I couldn't do this to myself any longer. Every time I told myself I would forget about Kagome, I would end up sitting under this tree and start thinking about her.

I felt a single tear drop fall from my face. I chuckled. "Damn, Kagome. Why do things have to be this way?"

~Takishima's POV~

I let all the new information sink into my mind. But it was hard to accept everything Miss Higurashi had just told me. "Let me get this straight. You, as a _teenager_, fought a demon named Naraku. You banded together with some friends from the feudal era and fought with him. After a few months from travelling back and forth from this era to the _feudal_ era, Naraku was killed. But his last wish was for you to be sealed within the jewel to a… _battle demons for eternity_, right? But one of your friends came and saved you. After that, you made a wish that the jewel disappeared forever, and well… it did. That's when you went back to your own time and this, _Bone Eaters well_ was sealed. Am I right?"

Miss Higurashi nodded, "To sum it all up, yeah that's it."

I was dumbfounded. If what she said was true, then there is no hope to power up the portals again. The jewel was _gone_, for good.

Mr. Berrett grunted. "Great. So now there really is no point in looking into things further."

Miss Higurashi swung around to face him. "Why not? I thought you said there was a way to make them work again!"

"Miss Higurashi, please understand that without the Sacred Jewel, there is no point. It was the portals main power source. It's like trying to turn on a flashlight with no batteries in them. It's hopeless."

Her face dropped and her shoulders sagged. "So there is no way to go back…"

Ayumi hurried over to comfort her friend.

"It's alright Kagome. I'm sure there's another way to make them work. We just have to find out how." Ayumi smiled.

I slammed my hand on the desk. "There is no other way! Don't you get it?"

"Quiet Takishima!" Everyone in the room jumped and turned to the voice in the corner. "You're wrong. There is a way to power the portals again. Don't go jumping to conclusions! " Lady Hitomiko appeared from the shadows, glaring at me.


	5. Chapter 5 Facing The Truth

**Yay another chapter! I did my best to make it long. (It's the longest chapter so far ^.^) Post more Reviews and tell me what you think! Also, I'd like to know what you guys think of Takishima. Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 5 - Facing The Truth

~Kagome's POV~

"You disappoint me Takishima. I wouldn't have thought you would be  
willing to give up so quickly." The mystery person growled at him. I  
strained to get a better look at the woman who had spoke, but it was  
to dark to even make out a figure of a face.

"Well then, my apologies, Lady Hitomiko. How do _you_ propose we do  
things then, hm?" Takishima walked to the front of my desk and leaned  
against it.

It took a moment for the woman's name to register in my brain.  
Suddenly it hit me. " You're name is _Hitomiko_?"

"Yes, I am the reincarnation of the real Hitomiko. I am a priestess,  
just as yourself." _She's so confident in herself_ I thought. I felt an ice cold hand clasp my right arm.

I shivered. "What makes you think I'm a priestess?"

"I can sense your spiritual powers. You too are a reincarnation of a  
powerful priestess, are you not?"

Am image of Kikyo appeared in my mind. I hadn't thought of her in  
years. "I've met Lady Hitomiko before, back in the feudal era. May I  
have a good look of your face? I just want to see if you look like her."

The icy hands tightened on my arm. "Yes of course. Alexander, hit the  
light switch." The man in the corner grumbled and did what he was  
told. The lights flashed on and I gasped. This woman looked _exactly_  
like the old Hitomiko! The only difference was that her hair was cut a  
little above her shoulders.

"You are her!" I squealed with excitement.

"Wait what? Are you saying this crazy woman has been telling the truth  
all these years?" Takishima questioned me.

I glared at him. "How rude! Calling a girl crazy... I mean really!"

"It's alright Kagome. I'm used to it already. He's not the only one  
who thinks I'm not all there in the head." Hitomiko smiled at me.

"Kill the lights Berrett. If someone sees it, they may get  
suspicious." Takishima commanded him.

The man grumbled again and switched off the lights.

Hitomiko's voice sounded serious again. "I understand the jewel is  
gone and it's a shame. But, what if we made an artificial one? It  
wouldn't be as nearly as powerful as the original, but it can be done."

My heart fluttered just thinking of the idea. "Really?" I asked, still  
in a daze.

"Yes. This thought has never occurred to me before, but when I arrived  
here from America last night, I could have sworn I sensed the demonic  
Ora of the jewel. I've never sensed anything like it before and when I  
heard about you, I thought I was simply sensing _your_ spiritual powers.  
But now that I'm next to you, it's not what I was sensing at all."

I stared at what I thought was Hitomiko's face. It was still too dark  
to really tell. "But I haven't sensed the jewel in years." I told her.

Hitomiko sighed, "That's what I feared. You've closed your heart to  
it, have you not? Do you truly wish to travel to the feudal era again?"

I felt like she had just slapped me in the face. I stood up and spoke,  
"Of course I want to travel through time again! I want to see my  
friends again! I want to know if they're okay!"

"That may be true, but there is fear in your heart. You are afraid to  
tell them something. You are afraid all of them, or maybe even one of  
them, will not accept something and turn you away. With this slight  
fear, you have severed yourself from your sacred powers. What is it  
that you fear?" Hitomiko questioned me.

I thought for a moment in silence. "I-I don't know."

"You're lying to yourself. Think carefully," Hitomiko said.

I closed my eyes and explored my mind. _I want to see them again_, I  
thought. _I want to go back to see the feudal era's beauty. I want to_  
_talk with my friends again. I want to scold Miroku for his womanizing._  
_To talk with Sango about silly girl things. To cuddle with Shippo and_  
_watch him laugh again. To have Kaede teach me more about medical herbs_  
_their era has to offer. To see him again. To ride on his back like I_  
_used too. To argue with him about trivial things and tell him to sit._  
_To be able to spend almost everyday with him like I used to. To have_  
_Yumemi finally meet..._

And then it hit me.

_What if he doesn't accept Yumemi? What if he turns her away? What if_  
_he tells me to never come back? What if he's moved on and has a_  
_family? Will he still love Yumemi? Will he even want to meet his_  
_daughter?_

I fell to my knees and covered my face in my hands.

"Kagome? Kagome what's wrong?" Ayumi shook my shoulders.

"What if he _hates_ her? What if he never wants to see her again?" I  
practically screamed, more to myself then to anyone else.

Hitomiko jerked my tear soaked face up, forcing me to look at her.  
"Good. Now you've realized what's been holding you back. Tell me, what  
is it that worries you?"

My shoulders began to shake and I pulled myself away from Hitomiko's  
grasp. "I-I want to go h-home. I need to t-think things over. I-I'll  
call tomorrow." I choked out before darting out the door. I ran all  
the way to the buildings front door and then stopped before opening  
it. Tonight's events whirled through my head like a tornado out of  
control. This was happening to fast...

"Hey you," I swung around to face Takishima. "You can't go out the  
front door. Are you that stupid? Follow me, I'll walk you to your car."

I stared at him blankly and remained unmoving.

"Hurry up! You were in such a hurry to get home a moment ago!" He  
grabbed my arm and yanked me along side him. I followed, but I didn't  
say anything. We made our way from the fire escape and back to my car.  
I reached for the car door and was about to thank him for walking me  
down when he held his hand out in front of my face. "Give me the  
keys." He said softly.

"W-why?" I stammered.

"Because you're crying and I doubt you can see with your eyes so red.  
You probably can't focus on driving and will probably crash into a  
tree and hit your head and get hurt and then no one will know where  
you are this late night and you'll be unconscious and won't be able to  
call for help and the..."

"Alright enough! Why do you want my car keys?" I growled at him.

"I'm driving you home. Now hand them over." Before I could do  
anything, he reached for my jacket.

"Hey! What do you thi-" He covered my mouth with his hand and shoved  
me against the car door. _Crap!_ I thought, _he's not going to..._ I tried  
to push him away but he just pushed me back. _No! I only gave myself_  
_away once! He's the only one I would ever do it with! No, stop!_ I  
began to squirm under his arms and tried to scream, but his hand  
muffled my voice. _It's useless. He's too strong. Forgive me, Inu-_

Takishima dangled the keys in front of my face. "Got 'em."

"Huh?" I was confused. Wasn't he about to...?

Before I knew it, I was seated in the passenger seat in my car. "What  
did you think I was doing?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You covered my mouth and then held me down against the car! What was I _supposed_ to think?," I yelled at him.

He smirked at me, "I may not seem like a decent guy, but I wouldn't ever do that to a girl."

The car started up and we began to drive back to Higurashi shrine. "You're going to have to tell me where to go. I don't know where you live." After twenty minutes of silence and my directions to home, we finally arrived. I checked the clock and groaned when I saw the time.

"How is it 1:30 already? Gramps is going to kill me…" I sighed. "Thanks for driving me." I got out of the car and started walking up the long flight of stairs when I realized something. "Hey you! That's my car!" I hurried to the driver's window.

"I wasn't going anywhere with it." He murmured and slunk out the door. "Here's your keys. I'll call you tomorrow. Don't think about what Hitomiko said too much. Worry about that stuff tomorrow."

"Are you walking home?" I asked.

He turned to smile at me. "Why, you worried about me?"

I blushed, "Of course not! You're a man, walk home by yourself!" I hadn't realized, well, how hot Takishima really was. His dark brown hair was cut short and his bangs hovered over his light blue eyes. He looked like a healthy young man in his mid-twenties.

"What if I get jumped on the way back to my house?" He asked.

"You won't." I assured him.

"What if I slip and hurt myself?"

"It won't happen."

"What if I get lost? I've never been on this side of town and it's really dark."

"Are you teasing me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"You sound sarcastic! What do you want anyway?"

"Can I crash at your place?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" He gave me a to die for puppy dog pout.

"B-Because I barely know you!" I shouted at him.

"I'll behave myself." He winked at me.

I blushed again and looked away. "I-I can't le…"

"You're face is so red I can see it in the dark." He mocked me.

"Shut up and go home!" I began to march up the steps to the shrine.

"Alright, I'll just take your wallet home with me." He turned on his heel and began to stroll down the street.

I gasped and searched my coat pockets. "You took my wallet?" I ran toward him.

"You're surprised? I took your keys easily." He laughed at me. I reached for my wallet but he held it above my head. "Let me stay here for the night and I'll give it to you in the morning."

"No!" I swatted for it but he just held it up higher. "How tall are you?" I tried jumping, but it wasn't easy in heels.

"6'2." He shrugged. "Can I stay?"

I was now panting from trying to get my wallet back. "Fine! But if you try to do anything I'll make you regret it!"

"What would I do?" He smiled down at me.

"Uh, well." This guy was trying to embarrass me! "Not sure. Just be good and you better give me wallet!"

He raised his right hand and said," I promise to give it back in the morning after a good night's sleep and a good, well put together breakfast."

"What?"

"That's when I'll give it to you."

I glared up at him. Was this guy testing my nerves or something? "Alright, fine…" I, again, began to stomp my way up the steps. Takishima's laughter rang in my ears as he followed me.


	6. Chapter 6  Meeting The Family

**Yeah, I know. I didn't upload a chapter yesterday... Sorry! I was out of town and by the time I got back I was exhausted! I noticed a lot of you are favoring my story (thank you for that!) But I still need you guys to post reviews! I'm hoping to get at least ONE review for this chapter! (anonymous or member, I don't care) Enjoy the next chapter!**

,

Chapter 6 – Meeting The Family

~Takishima's POV~

"Hey mister! Hey misteeeeeer!" I felt someone poking my forehead.

"What time is it?" I groaned and pushed away the annoying hand. It was much smaller then I had expected it to be.

"7:09," a young girl's voice said.

I slowly rolled around to face the girl. "And you're waking me up because?"

"You're on my couch. I need you to move over so I can watch cartoons." She smiled at me.

I groaned and rolled over, ignoring her request.

"Hey! Mister!" She poked my back.

"Sit on the ground," I growled at her. She was quiet for a minute, and then I heard her shuffling feet leave the room. Finally, I thought to myself. Suddenly, I felt someone put something soft on top of my head. _What the?_

"Here goes!" The girl jumped onto the couch and landed perfectly on my head.

"Hey!" I sat up, watching the girl tumble off my head and onto the floor. "What were you doing?"

The girl turned to glare at me. "You said you weren't gonna move, so I put my pillow on your head so I'd be comfy."

"So why'd you-? Never mind! I give in," I moved over and sat upright.

"Thank you," She smiled at me and climbed up onto the couch.

I stared down at the small girl. Her light brown hair looked neatly brushed and she was already wearing a pink summer dress with matching shoes. "It's seven in the morning and you're already dressed? How old are you? Like four?"

She turned to me, looking offended by my guess at her age. "If you must know, I'm five. I'm ready for the day because I want to be ready for the day." She rolled her eyes like I should've already known the information.

"But it's the weekend. School's out. Shouldn't you sleep in?" I questioned her, wanting to hurry up and get back to sleep. "I wake up every morning at six." She responded.

"You wake up at six every morning? Why? " How was a five year old so committed?

"I want too," She simple said. I slumped back into the cushiony couch. This girl was impossible. Was she Miss Higurashi's younger sister? I turned to look at the T.V., only to see a cartoon version of some talking dog.

"Do you like dogs?" She randomly asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." I never really owned dog, so I guess they were alright.

"I love dogs!" She beamed at me. I stared down at her and was taken aback at her eye color. Amber? Before I could study them any further, the girl whipped her head around to watch the show. "Dogs are so cute!"

"Yeah I bet. Say, what color are your eyes?" I asked.

She looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Why does everyone ask me that? Mommy says they're amber."

"Are your mom's eyes amber?"

"No, they're brown. I get them from my daddy."

"Is your father here?"

She suddenly looked uncomfortable. "No… Hey, can you go get me my ramen?"

"You're ramen?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "It's a bit too early for a child to eat that, don't you think?"

"I always eat ramen in the morning. You're here because mommy did you a favor. So go and get my ramen." She commanded me, looking bored.

"Nah, I'm good." I closed my eyes, trying to get a little more sleep. Suddenly, I felt myself falling from the couch.

_Crash!_

"Ow! Did you just push me off?" I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Hurry up and make my ramen. I'm hungry." She casually sat back down on the couch. _How did she just push me, a 23 year old man, off the couch like it was nothing?_ I thought to myself. I sat back on the couch and the girl glared at me.

"I'm not making you ramen." I said, waiting for her to attack again. And she did. The girl used her tiny hands to push me at full force off the couch. Wow was she strong! I countered the attack by grabbing her small arm and bringing her down with me.

"Eeek!" She laughed and landed on top of my stomach.

"What is going on?" I looked up to see Miss Higurashi glaring at me. Her hair was messy and she looked like she had gotten an hour of sleep.

"He wouldn't make me ramen, so I pushed him off the couch." Yumemi giggled.

"And I pulled her down with me." I finished for her.

"Yeah, well it's early you two. Grandpa is old and tired. Sota has a big game today and he needs his sleep. And I don't want to wake mom. So just tone it down. I'll make your ramen, Yumemi." Miss Higurashi sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Wait," I pushed the girl, now called Yumemi, off my lap and followed her, "You're actually going to make her ramen this early?"

"Yeah, she's weird that way. It's like her favorite food and she never gets sick of it. Honestly, just like…" She stopped at that.

"Just like what?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing. Forget it. Oh yeah, can I have my wallet now?" She spun around to face me.

"I don't have an amazing breakfast in front of me now do I?" I happily said while sitting down at the kitchen table. Yumemi pulled out the chair across from me and plopped down on it.

"Alright, fine. But I'm making ramen first." Higurashi ruffled Yumemi's hair and she giggled. "Daughters come first."

I fell off my chair.

"Wait, _you're_ her mother?" I was shocked. Higurashi had been a first year when I was a third year in high school. If I was twenty- three, then she was twenty-one. And if Yumemi was five… "You were a teenage mother?"

"Quiet! And yes I was," She hurried over to the stove.

I just couldn't imagine Higurashi getting knocked up as a teenager. Did she have a boyfriend that pressured her? Was she... Raped?

"Wait, so then who-" I began to ask, but I quickly stopped myself when another woman came into the room.

"Good morning. I see we have guest." The woman smiled at me.

"Mama! I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Higurashi looked guilty.

The woman shook her head. "No, no it's fine. I knew Yumemi would be hungry soon anyway." She made her way over to me. Was this really Higurashi's mother? She was way too sweet to be related to her daughter and grandchild." Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, thank you." I nodded. I caught Higurashi glaring at me.

"So tell me, what's your name?" She asked me, taking a bowl out of the cupboard.

"Takishima Ryuuji."

The woman gasped and turned to look at me, "Ryuuji? Is your father Hiroshi Ryuuji?"

I flinched at the name. I hadn't seen him in years. "Yeah…" _Unfortunately,_ I thought to myself.

"How do you know him, mom?" Miss Higurashi asked.

"I always see him on the news. He's a millionaire who donates his money to organizations in need of help. You must be so proud of him." The woman smiled at me.

"Oh, yeah… Unbelievably proud…"

~Inuyasha's POV~

"_It's you again," I glanced down at the child. She nodded and tugged at my arm. "You want me to follow?" She simply nodded again and skipped away. I got up and followed her. I couldn't help but notice that our surroundings looked… familiar? I wasn't positive, but I felt like I had been here before. __"Where are we going?" I asked, but the girl didn't answer, she just kept skipping. I followed her in silence, trying to remember where I was. When I looked up, the girl was gone. "Hey!" I yelled and ran in the direction the girl was headed. _

_I arrived in a secluded area that was bordered by trees. In the middle, the girl was standing alone. She turned to look at me, her face emotionless. She waved at me, signaling for me to come closer to her. I paused. This place just seemed so familiar. I had been here before, but when? I finally began to move closer to the child when I was flung away and knocked onto my back. A barrier?_

"_You cannot go back." A familiar voice boomed in my head._

"_What the hell?" I couldn't move. _

"_You were never meant to be together." The voice cut through my head. Suddenly, I was floating in darkness._

"_Who the hell are you?" I tried to sit up._

"_It's useless. Why do you refuse to forget?" The voice sneered at me._

"_Maybe you can try explaining what the hell you're talking about." _

"_She can no longer reach you." I felt a sharp pain in my head._

"_What the…" _

"Inuyasha!" I awoke to Shippo's voice. "Wake up!" I felt him punching my head with his tiny hands. "Stupid, Inuyasha! Wake up!"

I took him off my head and flung him to the ground. "What's your problem Shippo?"

"I'm just trying to help!" He struggled under my hand.

"By beating me?" I got up and noticed it was already morning. "What did you want?"

"Stupid! Kotoko and Kotomi were playing by the well when they dropped their doll thing in the well and they asked me to get it so I jumped into the well and there was something at the bottom of it!" Shippo said, out of breath.

"The doll?" I rolled my eyes.

"No! It's something else!"


	7. Chapter 7 Faith

**I made this last night at like 2 in the morning while watching Criminal Minds, so it may have some mistakes. I have so many ideas for this story that I really want to hurry up and finish it! But that won't happen for awhile. Thank you for finally posting more reviews! That totally made my day! To the three new reviewers, thank you so much! As for everyone else, post your own reviews! They really are special to me and I take each review seriously. So if you have suggestions don't be shy to tell me. This is my first fanfic after all. PLease enjoy!**

**(A/N) When you see _words written in italics like this, then it means that is what the character is thinking. _****But if a person is saying something in _italics, I'm just putting emphases on the word._**

Chapter 7 - Faith

~Kagome's POV~

"You're family is really nice," Takishima told me. We were standing above the stairs down to the road.

I turned to face him, "What Hitomiko said, do you think it's true that out of fear, I sealed off my powers?" I hadn't slept at all last night. The whole time I had thought about Yumemi and _him_. _Would he except her or..._

"I don't really know. But what Lady Hitomiko said was that she _thinks_ she senses the jewel, or whatever. If you're comfortable with it, I'd like to help Lady Hitomiko track this thing she's sensing. If you came, maybe you could sense it at close range." He explained to me.

"I'm not sure what she's sensing, but it's not the Sacred Jewel. I promise you that. It's gone." I was confused myself. _What could she be sensing?_

"That's right. You told us that you're wish was for it to disappear, forever. You've sensed the real jewel before, right?"

I nodded.

"Hitomiko hasn't sensed the real jewel. She's just _guessing_ that's what it is. Now, I still believe she's partially crazy..."

I glared at him, "Aren't you a gentelman?"

He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, if what she senses is really there, then you should be able to sense it as well. That is, if you are able to regain you're power... thingies."

"Power thingies?" I laughed.

"I don't like calling them powers. You don't look like a superman."

"Well, thanks." I said. _Were my priestess powers really gone?_

"Listen, do you really want to go through with this?" Takishima's voice sounded serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Something about the feudal era is the reason why you're sealing off your sacred powers. Whether it's a person or something else, I only want you involved if you will support us one-hundred percent. I don't want someone who will not take this seriously."

"Of course I'll help! I _want_ to go back to the feudal era!" I said more to myself then to him.

"You said you were fifteen when you travelled back and forth through time, right?" Takishima asked me.

"Yes."

"And you were sixteen when you gave birth?"

"Yeah..."

"Given women are pregnant for nine months, you got knocked up when you were fifteen. Is the father someone from the other era?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Ye...Yeah.." Suddenly, Takishima began to laugh.

"Interesting. Very intersting. If you really want to help us power up the portals again, drive me to my office. I'm going to help Hitomiko find whatever she's sensing," He began to walk down the stairs, "If you really want to meet that man again, then come. If you feel that he will not love Yumemi, it means you don't trust him enough."

"I never said I felt that way!" I shot at him. _Even though it's true_, I thought.

"Yes, you never said that to me, I know. Watching you and your daughter interact together, it told me a lot about you. Now, if you want to come, then come now." And with that, Takishima continued down the long flight of stairs.

_He's right,_ my fears swirled around through my head. _Do I have faith in... him? I've always trusted and believed in him. So why am I feeling this way now? Is it because I haven't seen him in years? What if he has moved on and started a family? What if..._

Suddenly, reality hit me.

_STOP IT!_ I commanded myself. _He would never, ever forget about me. He came to save me. He always has. He's alone now. He needs me... I need him... Yumemi needs him!_

I began to slowly follow Takishima. I recalled the day I gave birth to Yumemi. I was in the hospital, falling in and out of consciousness. The doctors were worried about my own survival. They had no idea why I was, well, dying. And neither did I. I was perfectly healthy. So why was I growing weaker and weaker by the second? The whole time I thought of only one person. And it was him. But now, I know why I was supposedly "dying". I was killing myself without me even knowing it. I didn't want to live without him. I didn't want to bare his child without him being there by my side. I would have died too, if it weren't for my strange vision.

I had fallen unconscious again while I was in labor. The pain was too much and I didn't want to go on any longer. But then I heard him calling out to me.

~Kagome's Vision Flashback~

"I can't do this anymore! It hurts! It hurts so much!" I cried.

"Please, Ms Higurashi, hang on!"

"Nurse! Monitor her heartbeat!"

"Yes sir!"

"Doctor, she's falling unconcious again!"

"Damn! Try to keep her awake!"

"Ms Higurashi! Listen to me!"

_No... I... Just want to rest..._

"Higurashi? Higurashi!" The voice soon grew faint and disappeared.

_I'm alone again. I can't feel anything. What was I doing? Where am I?_ Suddenly a sharp pain burst throughtout my body.

"AH!" I cringed in pain.

"You cannot escape this fate." A voice emerged from the darkness.

"That voice... It's so familiar... Who are you?" I asked.

"You are in pain. If you wish for it to stop, then don't wake up."

"But... I was doing something just now... What was it?"

"Forget about the past. If you are feeling pain, then just stay here for a little longer. Do not wake up. Your suffering will soon be gone if you stay." The voice told me.

_I want this pain to stop... I want to stay..._

"Kagome!"

My head bobbed up. "Who is that?"

"Kagome! Damn it! I leave you alone for a second... Don't you dare give up!"

_Who is that?_

"That person causes you pain. Do not listen." The other voice boomed at me.

"Shut up! Kagome! Listen to me! If you dare die like this, I'll _never_ forgive you! You're stronger then this, so hurry and wake up!"

_That voice belongs to..._

I perked up instantly. "Where are you?" I cried.

"Kagome! Hurry and wake up! Don't let yourself be consumed by darkness!"

"Do not lis-" The other voice started, but I tuned it out.

"Where are you?" I cried again.

"Even if I can't see you anymore, it doesn't mean you can go and kill yourself! You have to wake up!"

"But I want to see you..." I began to cry. "Why can't I be with you?"

"Stupid." Startled by how close the voice was, I looked up to see...

"Inuyasha!" I embraced him.

"Keh. Whether this is a dream or not, you can't die, Kagome. Even if we can't see each other, you have to keep living."

"But..."

"Would you shut up and stop being so stubborn. As long as you're alive, I'll be happy, no matter what." I felt his arms wrap around me. "Don't give up."

Hot tears swam into my eyes, "I won't give up!"

I wanted to stay like that forever, but my luck wasn't so. "Thank you, Kagome." Were the last things I heard him say. I felt him slowly disappear in my arms.

"She's awake!" Someone cried.

"Thank goodness!"

I felt the same pain I had felt before come back. _I won't give up!_

After what seemed like hours, the happiest moment in my life finally came.

"A healthy baby girl." A woman in white handed me a bundle of blankets. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes," I smiled and took my child without a second thought.

"Have you thought about a name for her?"

I nodded. The name came to me instantly. "Yumemi."

"How cute," The nurse giggled. "Do you want to see your family now? They're quite worried."

"Yes, please. Yumemi, do you want to meet everyone?"

**(A/N) I was told that Yumemi (夢見) is the instance of having a dream. As soon as I saw this, I knew what to name her! Cute right?**

~End Flashback~

_That vision of him wasn't a dream!_ A smile spread on my face. _That was him! He saved me, again! He knew I was in danger and he somehow saved me!_ I began to sprint down the stairs.

"I swear to get back to you! No matter what!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Higurashi slow down!" Takishima's voice warned me.

"I didn't give up on you! So don't give up on me, Inuyasha!"

"Higurashi! Stop!"

I slammed into Takishima. Sending us both tumbling to the ground. "Ow, sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

"What the hell is wrong with you? You could have got us killed!"

I smiled at him, "I'll help you find a way to power the portals again! I swear, I'll find someway to make them work!"

I felt a familiar sensation send a chill throughout my body.

_Is this, the jewel I'm sensing? But, it feels, different…_

~Inuyasha's POV~

"Wait up! Inuyasha!" Shippo's voice trailed behind me.

I hurried to the Bone Eater's well. Kotoko and Kotomi were still wrestling with each other. I stopped and looked down the well. I didn't see anything, it was too dark.

"What's wrong?" The twins asked me simultaneously.

I ignored them and leaped down the well, landing firmly at the bottom. I got on my knees and looked closely on the ground. I moved my hands along the dirt, when I felt something round. I picked it up and examined it closely

"What the hell?" The Shikon Jewel! Well, part of it. It looked like it had been sliced through the middle, leaving only half of it behind. But it wasn't the Jewel. It had no demonic Ora around it. And it was gray.


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal

**Okay! I know! I haven't updated in forever! Blame school and cheer tryouts! But here's chapter 8! It's a little bit shorter then I would have liked and there are probably grammar errors, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible. I'm hoping to post chapter 9 by Thursday, so just wait a little longer for the next chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

Chapter 8 - Betrayal

Takishima's POV

Higurashi stared blankly back up at her shrine. Her face looked pale, but her eyes were shining with newly found determination. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"It's... No it can't be..." She shook her head, obviously confused.

I was now getting frustrated. A minute ago she was unsure of what to do. But now she was acting totally insane. "What are you talking about?"

She turned to look at me, "I think I sense something like the jewel. But it feels different somehow. I can't explain it."

"Are you serious?" I quickly stood up and pulled out my cell phone. "I'm going to call Berrett. He'd be pissed if I didn't invite him along."

"Call Hitomi as well," Higurashi commanded me. Before I could complain that I didn't want her here, the young woman took off back up the  
stairs.

"Wait! Where are you going? Aren't you tired of running up and down these stupid stairs?" I called after her.

"I'm going to check on something! Call them, hurry!" She told me.

I cursed under my breath and dialed Berrett's number.

"Where the hell were you last night?" His voiced growled over the phone.

"So good to hear from you! Get your ass down to Higurashi shrine now! We may be able to restore TEI. Is Hitomiko with you?"

"No, but I can go get her. I'll be there in 15 minutes. Finally, things are getting interesting!" And with that he hung up.

"What's up with people not saying bye on the phone anymore!" I grumbled and began to run after Higurashi. My phone began vibrating in my pocket. I whipped it out again, expecting it to be Berrett. But whoever was calling had their number blocked. "Hello?"

"My good boy! It's so good to hear from you!" I stopped running when I realized who the caller was.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, my anger now rising.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your father?" Hiroshi Ryuuji said.

~Kagome's POV~

I quickly made my way over to the Bone Eater's well. It's coming from over there, I'm sure of it!

"Mommy, where are you going?" Yumemi called out to me as I ran past her.

"I forgot something. Go back inside. I'll be back in a minute." I yelled over my shoulder. I flung open the door that led to the well. A sudden thought popped into my head. Will it work now...? I didn't hesitate after realizing this. I flung myself into the well and landed at the bottom. I waited for a second. Nothing. I felt my heart sink.

I hadn't been in the well in years... It felt... Sad somehow. I traced my fingers across the dirt floor. Just beyond this well, Inuyasha and the others were together. My fingers traced over something... Round? I picked it up and tried to see what it was. But it was too dark to even begin guessing what it could be.

"Mommy? What are you doing?"

I glanced up at my daughter to see her peering down the well at me. "I told you to go inside!" I climbed up out of the well, quickly slipping the item into my right jean pocket.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what you were doing," She said guiltily.

I sighed. She was too cute to stay mad at. "What were you doing in the well?" Yumemi asked me.

"Oh, I thought I heard a cat meowing down there, but I was wrong," I lied.

"But you said you forgot something," Yumemi cocked her head to the side.

"Well..." What should I say?

Takishima suddenly appeared in the doorway. His face was pale and he looked agitated. "Higurashi, we have to go. Now."

"Why the hurry?" I asked.

"Something important came up. What else?" He snapped at me.

"Mommy, do you have to go to work again?" Yumemi questioned.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be back soon. Now hurry inside." I instructed her. Instead of heading towards the door, Yumemi hugged me tightly.

"Hurry back, mommy," My daughter released her grip on me and smiled.

"I will." I said confidently.

"Would you hurry the hell up?" Takishima grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. I was about to scold him for rushing me, but I turned to look at Yumemi, who was smiling and waving at me.

~Takishima's POV~

The car was silent as I quickly made my way through traffic. Damn old man. Just when things were going smoothly...

-20 minutes earlier-

""Now now, is that anyway to talk to your father?" Hiroshi Ryuuji said.

"Why are you calling me?" I growled at him.

"I'll get straight to the point. I spoke to Hitomiko earlier this morning. She told me about your meeting last night. You've met a girl named Kagome Higurashi, yes?"

I silently cursed at Hitomiko under my breath. What did she do? "Why are you interested?" I asked.

"What Hitomiko told me was that she is a priestess, but her powers are sealed off. Now, I know how important TEI was to you, so I was thinking I could help you."

"Help me how?"

"By getting this girl to talk. I'll donate money to you as well so you can-"

I sighed, "Do you think I'm that stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"The last time I saw you was at graduation 5 years ago. You were  
pissed at me for taking uncle's offer with TEI. You pretty much  
disowned both of us after that. Not that I care. You weren't much of a  
father anyway."

He was silent over the phone for a moment. "The portals that TEI used  
to travel through, they were kept secret from the world, yes?"

"Yeah."

"If we were to 'rediscover' TEI, do you know how much money we would have?"

"We?"

"Why you and I of course. You worked for them so you know how the company ran. And I have the money to actually bring this organization together."

"I'm not sure why you think you would earn a lot of money for this. TEI was an organization that received no funding from the government. That's why it was private." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity.

"Yes, yes I understand. That's why instead of keeping it hidden from the world, we'd tell everyone about it."

I almost dropped the phone. "Are you crazy? Do you know how the public would react to that? Not to mention the many terrorists that would love to jump in the portals and ruin the time flow!"

"That's why we'd tighten security. We'd have the money for it. People would donate money from around the world, not to mention my own business would take off! It's a brilliant plan, if I do say so myself." Hiroshi laughed through the phone.

I sighed and leaned against a pole. "Stop saying 'we'. It's annoying. I'm not helping you. You don't understand how serious it would be to announce to the world that there was such thing as time travel. It WOULD backfire at us."

Hiroshi was silent. I heard him curse under his breath before he started talking again. "Alright even if you won't help me, I'd like to meet this Higurashi woman. Do you mind driving her down to my office? Or if you don't want to come you could just give her directions."

"I'm not sending her to you. She wouldn't help you either because she's not a jackass.

Another sigh came from the phone. "I didn't want to have to do this to you, but I have no choice. I'll make a deal with you. Bring the woman to my office in thirty minutes and I'll let you see my guest."

I blinked in confusion. "What guest?"

"Mirai would love to see you again." He said coldly.

**(A/N) Mirai means "Future"**

"She… She's with you?" My body tensed. "Why? Your not aloud to see her!"

"Ah, yes the law. I actually talked with my lawyer. There's a loop hole for anything as long as you look close enough. I may not be able to be in same room as her, but I can communicate with technology. Isn't the present time just great?"

"Are you saying your holding her there without her consent?" I felt my nails digging into my skin.

"No, no. She actually wanted to talk to me when I called her. She even said she wanted to you."

What the hell? Why now of all times? But still…

"I'll be there with Higurashi." I said.

"Good. Your thirty minutes start now."


	9. Chapter 9 Blind

**I'm back yet again! I know you're all annoyed with me for not posting more frequently... Sorry. School sucks! But I get out this Friday FINALLY! Which means I'll update more often and I promise you I will! Anyway, reviews are much appreciated! Thank you guys!**

Chapter 9 - Blind

~Inuyasha's POV~

"This doesn't make any sense…" Miroku stared at the fake jewel in confusion, "You found it in the well?"

"He did!" Shippo answered for me, "Do you think it came from Kagome's time? Maybe she sent it to us!"

I glared at the young fox demon. "Keh! Don't get your hopes up brat. It's probably just a stupid stone or something…"

"Aye Inuyasha, you know as better as I that this is no stone. Its demonic ora is proof."

"Lady Kaede is right. It doesn't even match the Sacred Jewel's power, but still. We should look into this further." Miroku turned to face me, "Inuyasha, you do realize this might be able to-"

"Would you people give it a rest! Kagome is gone and that's that. Don't even try to get your hopes up on that thing. You'll just be disappointed later." Why didn't they get it? Kagome was fine and safe on her side. She probably already moved on in life anyway… I was just the past after all.

"But Inuyasha… Don't you want to see Kagome again?" Shippo asked sadly. I felt an ache in my chest. Of course I did! But, it just wasn't meant to be…

I quickly got to my feet and headed for the door. "I'm out of here. Being around you people pisses me off."

~Kagome's POV~

I fidgeted with a piece of my hair as Takishima silently drove my car. _Speaking of which, why is he driving my car?_

"Uh, you know I could drive, right?" I looked at him, hoping to get at least a word out of him. Instead, he just glared at the road like a mad man. "Um, helloooo? Earth to Takishima." I poked his arm.

"What! What! What! Would you shut up for a second!" He practically screamed at me.

I was taken by surprise at his snappy response. "Fine! I just wanted to know where you were taking me. But you're soooo busy doing nothing that you can't even answer me."

"Sorry, just a bit agitated. We'll be there shortly." He grumbled, not even bother looking at me.

"Did Berrett tell you to meet up somewhere? Is that why you're mad?" I pestered him. I hated awkward silences.

"Damn it! I forgot to tell him!" Takishima slammed on the breaks, causing my body to jerk forward.

"Eek! What is your problem! You know you should really… Huh?" Takishima's serious face turned into one of stress. His hands were shaking and his eyes looked… scared?

"Hey what's wrong?" I reached over for his arm when his cell phone rang. He seemed to snap back to reality.

"Yes, hello?" Takishima answered the phone in a hateful tone. I strained my ears to try to listen to who was on the other line, but all I could guess was that it was male. Berrett maybe? I tried to tune into what the guy on the other line was saying, but Takishima quickly hung up the phone and threw it to the ground. "Damn him! Thinking he's gotten the better of me!"

"What is going on! Tell me now before I get seriously mad! And would you keep driving? The light is green! Are you color blind or something?"

"Kagome, listen to me closely." Takishima voice was gravely serious.

_Huh? Did he just call me by my first name?_

"I need you to play along with me for the time being. I promise to help you figure out how to make your portal activate again. But I need your help, please. Just this once." Takishima looked at me with a hopeful expression in his gaze.

"Yeah sure, but tell me what's going on first."

HONK! HONK!

"Move it dumbass!"

"The light's green! GO!"

Takishima pressed on the gas pedal and I quickly clung to my chair to keep from flying forward. I need you to keep my douche of a father busy while I attend to some... buisness. Can you do that for me?"

Still clinging to my seat, I stared at him in confusion. "Your dad? Wait, that rich guy my mom was talking about?"

"Yeah, him. He's going to ask you questions about your priestess powers. Don't tell him about whatever you found today. Don't tell him about the feudal era. Don't tell him that you've ever used a portal. And whatever you do, don't mention your daughter, at all."

"Okay, then what do I tell him?"

"Act oblivious to whatever he says. Pretend like I'm forcing you to join me in seeing him. You only just met me through work and I've mentioned very little to you. Lie if you have to. Just don't give him the truth."

"A-Alright. But how long do I have to keep him busy?"

"Just a few minutes. I won't take long. I promise."

~Inuyasha's POV~

_"Damn it. Where the hell am I?" I was walking around in complete darkness. Was this another dream? What was I doing just now? Suddenly, the same child I had seen the night before was in front of me again. "Who the hell are you?" Wait, this girl looked older then the one from the night before. Hadn't she been around the age of 4 or 5? Now she looked like she could've been 8 or 9. The young girl turned and pointed straight at my chest. Her mouth began to move, but no sounds came out. A light appeared behind me and I whirled around to face a man. "Who the hell are you?" His clothing was strange. It didn't look like he was from my time, more like…_

"Forgive me." The man raised a strange looking object and held it up at arms length. "I'm so sorry."

"Listen I'm tired of all-" I was cut off by a loud bang. Something shot through my chest and for a second I felt a burning sensation form where I had been impaled. "What the…" A gunshot? But how?

**(A/N) Back when the Band of Seven was still around, Inuyasha and his friends were introduced to firearms and often heard gun shots and smelled gun powder. That's how he knows what a gunshot is.**

_I moved my hands to my chest, expecting for a gaping hole to appear. But I couldn't feel anything. "But I felt it pierce through. Hey you-'' I looked up to see the young girl staring down at me._

_"It's your fault. You were too late." The girl disappeared and I felt myself being sucked down into the dark abyss._ I slammed down back to reality and found myself leaning against the Bone Eaters Well.

"How did I get here?" I got up and turned to look down the well. "That guy, his clothing looked like…" I shook my head. It was just a stupid dream! But then again, it really felt like something had pierced through my body. "What the hell is going on?"

"E-Excuse me? Is someone there?" I turned around and saw a girl crawling on the ground. One of her hands shielded her face while the other traced the ground in front of her. "Hello?"

"Are you alright?" I made my way over to her and leaned down in front of her.

"Oh thank gods! Please help me sir!" Her hands flew to my face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I removed her dirt cover hands from my face.

"Oh, sorry. I just needed to make sure you're human and not a demon or something." She assured me.

"What? Is there something wrong with you? I am a-"

"You see, I'm blind. I just needed to feel your facial features to make sure you were human. But then again, you could be a pervert trying to take advantage of a young defenseless maiden. Oh! You're not going to try to do impure things to me are you?"

"I'm not."

"Huh? Are you saying you aren't attracted to me? How cruel of you!" The blind girl slapped me in the face.

"Ow! What the hell was that for? I didn't even do anything!"

"I haven't seen myself in eight years. Tell me, am I that ugly that no man would ever want me?"

_What the hell is this girl saying?_ I looked at her closely to see her eyes were shut tight and her face was dirty. Most likely from her dirt covered hands shielding her face. Her long brown hair was matted with filth and her bare legs were muddy from crawling on the ground. "You're just filthy, that's all. How long have you been out here by yourself?"

"Filthy? How can that be? How dare you say such horrible things to a young girl!"

"Would you shut up? How long have you been out here crawling on the ground in the middle of the night?"

"Oh! That's right. I'm running away from bad guys. Please, take me to your village. I mustn't waste anymore time!"

"How many 'bad guys' are you running away from?"

"A lot! Now hurry and take me to your village."

"First, tell me how a blind girl slips away from 'a lot of bad guys' without being noticed."

"Oh uh, they are… uh… all really fat old men. Please! I'm tired and hungry and want somewhere safe to be. Please help me sir!"

_This girl has a split personality._ "Fine, come on." I hoisted her onto my back and started walking.

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you." She wrapped her arms around my neck.

I felt my face turning red. "Whatever. Why are those guys after you anyway? Are you asleep?" She didn't respond. "What's wrong with you? You were so lively a second ago…" _I haven't carried someone on my back in along time. This feels so familiar. Kagome, are you really alright?_ The last time I had seen her was when I had returned her home. Or was it when I had that dream about her? Was that even real? It felt like I held her in my arms… It had felt so real. So was it?

"Mirai…" The girl mumbled, "I've finally found it."

**(A/N) Review the last chapter for who Mirai is.**


	10. Chapter 10 Confusion

**School's out! Hooray! Now to move on with the story! Please please please PLEASE post more reviews! I love reading your thoughts on the story! I'll hurry and post chapter 11 so you guys don't have to wait. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10 – Confusion

~Kagome's POV ~

_Woah,_ I thought to myself, _this place is huge! Takishima's father really is rich!_ I was sitting in Hiroshi Ryuuji's office, admiring each and every item that was placed in the room. There were hundreds of pictures and newspaper articles hung up on his walls. Most of them showing him shaking some famous persons hand. The furniture looked very high class and I felt uncomfortable just sitting in one of the chairs. But the thing that caught my eye the most was a beautifully crafted hand gun that was placed in a glass case on Ryuuji's desk. _I wonder if it's real. Probably not._ "Good afternoon Kagome Higurashi. Did I keep you waiting long?" A man in a pearl white suit came strolling in from behind me. His reddish hair was combed back and his grey eyes darted around the room suspiciously.

"No Mr. Ryuuji, I just got here." I said as politely as possible.

"Good, good. How's my son? Is he doing alright?" Ryuuji pulled out his high class chair and sat his high class butt down.

"Oh, well you see, I just met your son yesterday. He's a very kind young man and seems to be doing just fine. May I ask why I'm here? Takishima didn't exactly tell me why you called me in." Perfect! Playing dumb was easy!

"He didn't, you say? Well, I was hoping he would have explained things further. But anyhow, I'm here to discuss a business deal with you."

"Business? You mean about my job? I'm merely a historian reporter, nothing more."

"Yes, but I didn't call you in to discuss that. I wanted to talk to you about your priestess powers." He leaned forward with a smirk on his face.

I did my best to put on a stupid face. "Powers? I think you have me mixed up wi-"

"Don't try playing dumb. Hitomiko told me about your meeting last night. You wish to open the portals again, don't you young lady?" I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. _What do I say?_ "You and I have a common goal. Mine is to reopen TEI, while yours is to get back to the feudal era. Am I right so far?"

I felt my heartbeat quicken. _Why would Hitomiko tell him all this? What was her motive? Was she working for Ryuuji?_ "Sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryuuji sighed and stood up from his chair, walking to stand directly in front of me. "Don't take me as a fool. My young girl, tell me, why would Takishima help _you_ in restoring the portals?"

_Well, there's no point playing dumb anymore. Sorry Takishima._ "He wants to restore the company he used to work for!"

"Why would he have been trying to restore TEI for six years? He had just gotten the job as well, so it's not like he had a deep love for it. He barely knew how everything worked. Why would he try so hard for six years if he only had the job for a few months? Not even the director who discovered TEI tried for that long."

"He wants to be able to restore time travel! He loves it that much that he's trying his best to figure out how to open the portals again instead of giving up! That's just who he is!" I didn't even realize I was shouting until I was done talking. Why was I sticking up for the guy? I hadn't even known him for 24 hours yet…

Ryuuji began to laugh, "Don't be so foolish. Don't you think there is a reason behind why he 'loves' time travel so much?" I stared at him blankly. What was he talking about? "My son has been lying to you. Or rather, holding back on the_ truth_. Would you like to know why he wants to restore TEI?" The man put both of his hands on my chair and leaned down so close that our faces were only a few inches apart. _Takishima, what have you gotten me into?_

~Takishima's POV~

_Damn it! Why now of all times? We're so close to finding the answer, but now father has mixed me up in his problems again._ I quickly made my way to the bottom floor of the building. _Not to mention, why the hell would he keep Mirai down here? The bastard…_

"Name please." A buffed out bodyguard met me at the end of the stairs.

"I'm your boss's son. Now move out of my way." I pushed passed the man, half expecting him to stop me. But instead he moved out of the way and didn't bother saying anything in return. I finally reached the downstairs door and took a deep breath. _I haven't seen her in a few years now. What does she have to say to me? I told her to wait till I was able to return to her._ Before I could convince myself to turn around, I yanked open the door and stepped into the small room, only to find it empty. "What the hell?" Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. And then my mind went blank.

~3rd person POV~

"Damn that fool! He won't even answer his phone!" Berrett angrily threw his hands in the air, "What does he expect us to do?"

"Calm down. They probably haven't gotten far. Kagome's mother said they left about a half hour ago. Are you sure he told you to meet up here?" Hitomiko crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm _sure_ of it! I'm too old to go on a wild goose hunt." He sighed in frustration.

"Maybe something came up. They'll call us pretty soon. I'm sure of it." Ayumi chimed in.

"I know where they went," Yumemi sat down on one of the many steps that led up to the Higurashi shrine.

"Who're you? We don't have time for this!" Berrett turned to Hitomiko, "Let's go back to the office. He'll call back sooner or later."

"He went to see his father." Yumemi spoke up, "He was arguing with him over the phone." The three adults exchanged glances. "He sounded really mad." Yumemi smiled too herself. In truth, she had been following her mother when she ran into the shrine, so how had the child heard Takishima on the phone? Yumemi's hearing was outstanding, of course. She always found it strange how not only was her hearing abilities abnormal, but her physical abilities too. She was faster, stronger, and had better reflexes then any other kid at her school. And she was only in kindergarten.

"Do you think he went to the Ryuuji estate?" Hitomiko asked.

"Either that or his father's office. I'll catch a train to head down to the office. You and Ayumi drive down to the estate. Keep your phone on you and answer me when I call." Berrett instructed quickly.

"Do you think something happened to Takishima and Kagome?" Ayumi looked worried.

"I'm sure they're fine. Drop me off at the train station first. I'm too old for this…" Berrett plopped into the passenger seat.

Hitomiko quickly did the same and started up her car. "Alright, what are we exactly doing?"

"The boy hasn't talked to his father in years. Whatever Ryuuji wants, it can't be good. Not to mention Kagome's been dragged into this…"

"Is mommy in trouble?" The two whirled around to find Yumemi sitting comfortably in the back seat next to Ayumi.

"When do you get in here Yumemi?" Ayumi gasped in surprise.

"Get out of here kid." Berrett shook his head.

"Did you just say 'mommy'?" Hitomiko questioned.

"Yeah. You were talking about someone named Kagome right? Is she alright?" Yumemi titled her head to the side.

"Your mom is fine. Go back home, we'll bring Kagome back tonight." Ayumi reassured the girl.

"This is Kagome's kid?" Berrett and Hitomiko looked shocked. "But she's so young…"

"It's a long story…" Ayumi sighed.

"You have to take me to mommy now please." Yumemi smiled sweetly.

"No way. Hurry up an-"

"Hang on," Yumemi pulled out the strange rock that her mother had found. She wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed important to her mom. "This is what Mr. Takishima wanted you guys to see, but they left all of a sudden. I need to take this to my mommy."

"I'll watch her. It should be fine, right?" Ayumi said before Berrett could tell her to leave again. "I'll call Mrs. Higurashi now and tell her I'm taking Yumemi out to lunch with Kagome."

"That's fine." Hitomiko glared at Berrett, telling him to just go with it.

"Fine, just keep her out of the way. Now go!"


	11. Chapter 11 Kagome in Danger

**And yet again I've been gone for a month! Yeah yeah I know I should stop promising stuff, but I've been on vacation for two weeks and I just got back a few days ago. I want to rap this story up before I go off to cheer camp which is a month from now. Which probably means this story has three or four more chapters left! We're getting close to the climax! I love all of your reviews, so keep them coming! PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS WHETHER IT'S CRITICISM OR COMPLIMENTS OR QUESTIONS! Thank you all! **

**By the way in case you forgot, TEI stands for Time Experts International. I forgot what it meant myself XD**

**(A/N) When words **_look like this _**that is what the character is thinking. It's in both third and first person in this chapter.**

Chapter 11 – Kagome in Danger

~3rd Person POV~

"I haven't had a decent bath in awhile. This feels so relaxing," Mirai slumped into the hot springs water.

"Were bandits chasing after you?" Rin asked the blind girl. She couldn't help but remember when her own family had been slaughtered by them.

"Oh, uh, not exactly."

"Then were they demons?" Sango asked while attending to the twins.

"No… It's hard to explain. I've actually been trying to find something called the Bone Eaters Well."

Sango flinched and turned to face Mirai. "Why are you looking for a well?"

"I was told that the Bone Eaters Well can transcend time if you were to leap inside of it. It is very important that I locate it." Mirai said enthusiastically.

Sango sighed, "Mirai, I'm so sorry. The well lost its power six years ago along when the Sacred Jewel was dispelled from this world. Why-"

"You know where the well is? Where? Where is it?" Mirai asked Sango frantically.

"It's up in the forest behind the village, but it doesn't work anymore."

"That doesn't matter! As long as I know where it is. That means I can find the jewel now!" Mirai smiled to herself. _I can finally get back to you, Takishima._

"Oh, are you talking about the jewel Inuyasha found earlier today?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha? Does he have my jewel?" Mirai felt her heart fall.

"Oh yes, but I'm sure he'd give it back to you once he found out it belonged to you." Rin reassured her, seeing the troubled look on her face.

"Why do you need this jewel?" Sango asked skeptically.

"It belongs to me. I need the jewel in order to get back." Mirai then blushed. "Oh my, I've said too much…"

"Get back to where?" Rin asked, confused.

"You don't mean you're from Kagome's time, do you?" Sango felt her heart beginning to race. _So this jewel could bring Kagome back to us!_

"Kagome? Who's that?"

"She was a friend of mine. The well used to let her travel from her world and to ours. But when the Shikon no Tama was erased from existent, she was sent back to her own world. We haven't seen her for six years."

Mirai let all this information sink in. _So is that why the portals stopped working? It must be. Both the Shikon jewel and the time flow were destroyed six years ago. If that's the case, then this Kagome girl…_ Suddenly, the girl recalled something her father had said to her just before he had banished her to the feudal era.

"Was Kagome the one who got rid of the Shikon no Tama?" Mirai asked hurriedly.

"Yeah. That's what Inuyasha told us."

Mirai felt herself start to panic. "Take me to the jewel now! If we don't hurry and reopen the time continuum, your friend Kagome will be killed!"

~Takishima's POV~

I felt myself slowing beginning to regain conciseness. I opened my eyes, only to find myself in an office looking room tied up to a chair. "What the hell? Where am I?" The back of my head was throbbing and I felt dizzy.

"Just sit tight and wait. You'll be let go soon." The bodyguard from before stood in front of the doorway.

"What's going on? I demand that you let me go!" I struggled against the binding ropes.

"Just be patient." The bodyguard said roughly.

"Like hell I will! Where's Mirai? He said that she was here!"

"Ha! That was a lie that you easily fell for." He snickered at me, "That girl is gone for good."

I stopped moving. "He… killed her?"

"What? No. Just got rid of her. See, this is a listen to you. Just keep quiet and you won't end up like that bitch." The bodyguard chuckled and reached into his back pocket for a cigarette.

"You bastard!" The bodyguard watched in horror as the young man tore through the rope that imprisoned him and leapt at him.

"H-How the hell did you-" Before he could finish the bodyguard was thrust back into the door.

"Where the hell is Mirai?" I kept my hand on the man's throat.

"I-I don't know! He never told any of us, I swear!" The bodyguard struggled under the young man's grip.

"Takishima! Are you in there?" A familiar voice boomed from behind the door. I quickly tossed the bodyguard to the ground and opened up the door.

"How'd you know I was here, Berrett?"

"A little birdie told me. I see you had no trouble taking care of your father's employee." Berrett glared at the bodyguard.

"How dare you look down on me!" The man got up and glared at Berrett.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked. How stupid was I? She had been alone with home for over an hour now!

"I'd thought you know. I only found you by interrogating the secretary downstairs. Hurry and go find her. I'll take care of this joker." Berrett nudged towards the bodyguard.

"Right. I appreciate it!" I took off down the corridor.

"Hey! Get back here ki-" I heard before the man was cut off and a big booming sound came from behind me.

~3rd Person POV~

"Let go of me!" Yumemi struggled against Hitomiko's grip.

"Why are you doing this?" Ayumi asked, concerned for the wailing child.

"Keep walking and shut up." Hitomiko's other hand held a gun that pointed straight at Ayumi's back. "And you girl. If you try to escape I'll kill your mommy's friend, got it?"

Yumemi glared at the woman. It would be so easy to get away from this dangerous person. But now if she did… The child eyed the gun. _I have to get that away from her._

"Hitomiko, what's going on?" Ayumi asked while shakily walking.

"Oh please. You people think finding some jewel will reopen the portals? Ha! Don't make me laugh." Hitomiko chuckled.

"But the jewel Yumemi has-"

"Is useless. It's probably some play toy or something. You shouldn't have insisted on taking the girl with us. It's your fault I have to bring her along."

Finally they stopped at the back door of a huge building. "Now here's the deal. As soon as we open this door, there will be a load of people walking around. If either of you try to call for help, I'll kill you both."

"But there will be witnesses who see you, right?" Ayumi took a deep breath to calm herself down. It wasn't everyday you had a gun pointed at your back.

"I don't care. I'll go down shooting everyone if I have to. So if you don't want to die or watch me kill innocent people, then just shut up. Am I clear?" Hitomiko asked.

Ayumi nodded and opened the door. No one was in sight as they made there way up the stairs. "Alright, now when we get to the elevator, press 14."

Ayumi did as she was told and the three stepped into the elevator. "I'll have to put away my gun, but just remember I can easily whip it out if you try and escape." As Hitomiko lowered her gun and removed her finger off of the trigger, Yumemi bounded towards it and kicked the lady's face in midair. Hitomiko stumbled back in surprise and hit her head against the elevator wall.

"Oh my!" Ayumi gasped at the sight of the unconscious woman. "Yumemi, when did you learn those moves?"

"I guess I hit her to hard. I don't know, I can just do it." The girl smiled at Ayumi.

"That's amazing! Wait, get that out of your hands!" Ayumi snatched the gun away. "Your to young to be handling one!"

"Do you know how to use it, Ayumi?" Yumemi asked.

"Uh, well, no not really. Oh! I should probably hide it. If someone saw me holding this then things would get bad. What about Hitomiko? Wouldn't people freak if they saw her like this?" Ayumi began to worry as she turned and noticed they were on level 9 already.

"Can't we just say she fainted?" Yumemi suggested.

~Kagome's POV~

I stared at the ground blankly and let the information slowly register into my brain. So basically, Hiroshi Ryuuji had lost custody of both of his children when friends began to file reports against him saying he had been neglecting his children. Takishima was sent to live with his uncle and his daughter was sent to live with their grandparents because she needed special attention since she was blind. After word got out about his children, his business shot down and many people hated him for what he had done. To rebuild his image, he began to donate to charities and help those in need. He even tried to win sympathy over by saying after the death of his wife, he just went into a spiraling depression. A few months ago, Takishima's uncle had passed away due to heart failure. Hiroshi himself had known the secret organization his brother had worked for and his death was a reminder about TEI. In his mind, he thought reestablishing TEI would bring back his fortune he had lost due to all of the donations and the hard time their company went through. Unfortunatley, he found out that the portals had all mysteriously stopped working.

Although, he wouldn't give up there. He had hired Hitomiko and the two had been desperately trying to find a way to reopen the portals. Finally, after a few years of research they found their answer. But before they could put their plan forward, Mirai had learned of their intentions and tried to stop them. She had brought a jewel that supposedly her mother had passed down to her after she had died. Mirai told them that in the letter her mother left to her along with the jewel said that it would one day 'restore something that had been destroyed'. **(A/N) I know she is blind, but someone probably just read it to her! **Hitomiko and her father merely laughed at her for being such a fool. They had said the jewel could only transport someone once and that's all that it was good for. Hitomiko being a reincarnation of a priestess, used the jewels power and sent the girl back in time in order to make sure no one found about neither the jewel or their true intentions._ The jewel had supposedly been destroyed after since it had been used once, but could the half of the jewel I found in the well be the same one? If that's true, then Hiroshi and Hitomiko are wrong! The jewel had an aura surrounding it, that means it still had sacred powers in it!_

"Does Takishima know about his sister?" I asked Hiroshi.

"No of course not. He'd kill me for sure if he ever found out. He's such a good brother, wanting to keep his crippled sister away from harm."

I felt a rising anger flow into my body. "How dare you! She's your own child and yet you sent her into a different time! Not to mention she's blind!"

"At least I didn't kill her. You should think of it as a second chance for my daughter." He smirked at me.

"You're despicable." I glared at him.

"Would you like to know what Mirai found out that was so horrible? It wasn't my greed for wanting restore TEI financially, it was my way to open the portals."

I felt a shiver crawl down my spine. I had a bad feeling that I already knew what he was going to do.

"Quote, 'Shed the blood of the young priestess that destroyed the Shikon no Tama and it will return to this world once again.'"


	12. Chapter 12 Bloodstained

**Oh yeah! Uploading another one! I'm so close to finishing this story! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Although it makes me sad. I personally love this story because I'm so conceited with my own work :,( JK! Anyway POST MORE REVIEWES! **

**(A/N) When you see _words written in italics like this, then it means that is what the character is thinking. _****But if a person is saying something in _italics, I'm just putting emphases on the word._**

**Oh! One more thing! I guess I'm supposed to put a disclaimer or something up saying "I don't own Inuyasha"? I thought it was pretty obvious that I was not the true author of the amazing series, but I guess some people were confused with me for being the creator?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the series Inuyasha or any of its characters. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi, greatest anime writer the world has ever known. ALTHOUGH, the characters Takishima, Yumemi, Alexander Berrett, Hiroshi Ryuuji, and Mirai all belong to me! **

**PLEASE POST MORE REVIEWS SO I CAN FEEL GOOD ABOUT MY WRITING! OR YOU CAN CRITISIZE ME AND MAKE ME WORK EVEN HARDER FOR YOU GUYS! THANK YOU! **

Chapter 12 – Bloodstained

~Inuyasha's POV~

"I speak the truth! Your friend Kagome will be killed if we don't hurry!" Mirai held out her hand, "Please, give me the jewel you found."

I glanced down at the jewel in my hand and stared blankly._ Is Kagome really in danger? I thought it would be best for her to stay in her era…_

"I know this might sound weird, but have you had strange dreams lately? You were the first one to come into contact with the jewel so I can only assume…" She trailed off and waited for me to answer.

Instantly I thought of the two illusions I thought I had from the night before. The first one was of a young girl along with that voice that held me back. Then there was that one with the same girl, but she looked older. Not to mention that man with the strange clothing that I swore shot me. "Well, there were a couple I had-"

"When?" Mirai asked quickly.

"Uh, one had this child and a voice that-" I cut myself off. The voice that sounded so familiar, I knew what it was now! "It was the Sacred jewel's voice!"

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" Miroku raised an eyebrow, probably thinking I'd gone mad.

"Yeah I'm sure! Back when we got sucked into the meido, I remember that thing was talking!" I turned to face Mirai, "Is this thing the Sacred jewel reborn?"

Mirai shook her head, "No, of course not. It has similar powers, but the Shikon jewel is much stronger. Was the jewel talking to you in your dream?"

"Yeah, I think it was telling me that I couldn't be together with Kagome. It just kept telling me 'we weren't meant to be' and stuff like that."

"Then what does the child symbolize?" Sango finally tuned into the conversation.

Mirai shook her head again, quite perplexed herself. "I can't be sure. What was your other dream?"

"In the other, it was pitch black and the same girl was there, but she looked older. I vaguely remember, but I think she was telling me that something was my fault. I was too late. After a guy in weird clothing came and shot me. The bastard."

"What do you mean 'weird clothing'?" Mirai's face grew more and more concerned.

"It reminded me of Kagome's era. Although, now that I think about it, I think he was apologizing right before he shot me."

"He felt guilty?" Sango frowned and exchanged a look with her husband.

"This man. Describe him to me." Mirai pleaded.

"Uh, hang on I need to remember. I'm pretty sure he had dark brown hair. It could've been black though cause it was pitch black in the background. But I remember he had blue eyes. They stood out and he did look really sad. He didn't seem to be that old. Probably around Miroku's age or something."

Mirai was quiet and her face grew pale. She slowly began to gather all the information and cram it into her head. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands. "I know this sounds bad. But, that young girl in your dream, she's warning you that you might be too late to save this Kagome person. What you felt when that man shot you, it's the same thing Kagome is going to feel if we don't hurry."

Miroku silently studied the girls face. "Who's the man that is going to kill Kagome?"

"She's not gonna die!" I stood up, ready to pounce on the monk, but he held up his hand to me and waited for an answer.

"I-I can't be sure, but by your description, it sounds like it will be my brother. Takishima…"

~Kagome's POV~

I quickly stood up from my chair and slowly began to back away. "I really have to go. I'm super busy today and I've already over stayed my welcome."

"No, I insist that you stay longer." Hiroshi gave me a wicked smile and turned to walk towards his desk. I took the chance and bolted for the door. I jiggled the door knob, but it was locked from the outside.

"Hey! Is someone out there! Help!" I began to bang on the door. This was an office building after all. Someone had to hear me.

"Don't bother. I've sent everyone on this floor out for a lunch break. No one can hear you." I turned and noticed he had taken the antique gun I had admired before out of its case. "If you stand still, I can make it quick and painless. I know this is hard to except, but just know this is for a good cause."

He raised his gun and pointed it straight at me. I felt my heart begin to race. _This isn't be happening. I'm only dreaming. Yeah, that's it. This is all a dream and I'm going to wake up any second now_. "Helloooo? Anyone here?"

Hiroshi sighed and lowered his gun. "Damn. I told them not to return for another fifteen minutes." While holding the deadly weapon, he made his way toward the door and pushed me out of the way.

"What are you doing?" I asked in horror, realizing how close I had just been to death.

"I can't allow this person to see or hear what is happening. I'll just say my poor worker was depressed and committed suicide." He said more to himself then to me.

I felt a big lump form in my throat. "No wait! This is between me and you! Don't-"

He opened the door and I stared in shock at who I saw. "I'm sorry sir, I'm looking for Takishima. Oh, Kagome! There you are! I've been so worried." Ayumi smiled at me, not knowing the danger she was in.

"Mommy!" Yumemi ran over to me and hugged me.

"What are you doing here!" I asked, realizing that now my daughter was brought into this mess.

"You dropped this when you left. I had to give it to you." Yumemi held something in her hand and showed it to me.

"Is that the thing I found in the well?" I never got a good look at it when I found it.

"Yep!"

"You there, girl." Hiroshi looked pissed off. "Why do you have that?" He pointed at the object she had in her hand, looking more and more pissed off by the second. "And you?" He turned to look at Ayumi, "Where's Hitomiko? She was supposed to take care of you!"

"Oh, well, uh, she fell asleep on the job." Ayumi nervously laughed.

"Enough of this bullshit." He whipped out his gun and turned to point it at me. "I'm taking care of this now."

"No!" I quickly shielded Yumemi's body and the gunshot sounded throughout the building.

~Takishima's POV~

"Excuse me!" A woman scolded me as I bolted down the never ending hallway. The elevator was supposedly out of use for the moment, which meant I had to run all the way up eight flights.

"Damn! I'm getting no where fast!" The back of my skull was still throbbing with pain, but I had to wait before I could get a doctor to check it out. I didn't need a concussion at the moment. Finally, I reached level 14 and I used all my speed to get to my father's office. Then I saw it. My father was pointing his prized pistol at Kagome's head, who was shielding Yumemi from the blow. _What the hell is she doing here? I'm not going to make it!_

BAM!

I turned my attention to Kagome and Yumemi, waiting for them to collapse to the ground. But, they stayed absolutely still and my father crumbled to the ground.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Is he alright?" Ayumi's hand was shaking as she stared down in horror at the man she had just shot. She quickly threw Hiromiko's gun to the side, not believing what she had just done.

"Don't look Yumemi." Kagome shielded her daughter's face away from the bloody body of my father's.

"D… Damn you… Fool!" Hiroshi gripped his side, trying to stop the bleeding.

I bent over my father and examined the wound. "The bullet isn't inside of you. It passed through you easily. The wound isn't too deep, but you need medical attention."

"H… Hurry… The…Phone In… My office." He gasped between breaths.

Ayumi began to hurry to the phone but I grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?" She looked at me, her face extremely pale.

"Just wait a second." I glared down at my father, "Where is Mirai. Tell me or I'll just leave you and let you bleed to death."

"Please… My son! Call… For help!" Hiroshi pleaded.

"Takishima, your sister was sent to a different era. She tried to stop him from killing me by using this jewel I found, but Hitomiko used it against her and sent her away. He didn't want her telling anyone about their plan about reestablishing TEI." Kagome was crying as she told me the horrible truth.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yumemi asked, still being shielded by her mother.

"How do I get her back?" I stood over my father and held back my will of wanting to kill him right then and there.

"The blood… Of the one… Who destroyed it… Must be shed!" His breathing became uneven and raspy.

"Destroyed what? Tell me!" I was losing patience with my old man.

"The one… Who destroyed… The jewel… Six years ago!" He began to cough. "Please son… Help me!"

I turned to look at Kagome. "It was you, right?"

She nodded and looked away from me.

~3rd Person POV~

Mirai held the half jewel in her hand and began to murmur something. Inuyasha and the others watched intently as the girl began to harness the power of the jewel. "Someone is in possession of the other half. I'll try and make contact with them to see if we're already too late."

Inuyasha felt his throat harden and he clenched his sheathed Tetsuiga.

_"Please listen."_ Yumemi swore she heard a female voice. _"Are you in possession of the other half?"_ Yumemi frowned and tried to peak over her mother's shoulder to see who was talking, but Kagome quickly tightened the grip on her daughter. She didn't want her to see the dying Hiroshi. _"Communicate with your mind if you can hear me."_

_"Huh?"_ Yumemi thought.

_"Good you can hear me. Do you have the other half of my jewel?"_

Yumemi glanced down at her hand. _"I don't know, my mommy found it."_

_"Your mother? Where did she find it?"_

_"Did you loose it while playing in the well?"_ Yumemi pondered, trying to comprehend what was happening.

_"Yes, I did. I'm so glad you found it for me. Is a woman named Kagome there with you? Is she alright?"_

_"My mommy? Yeah she's fine. Where are you? I can't see you."_

_"Your mother?"_ Mirai lost concentration and came back to reality. "No, not now!"

"What is it?" Inuyasha leaned in, awaiting an answer.

"Uh, well. This is an awkward question, but did you and Kagome ever... _Do it_ six years ago?"


	13. Chapter 13 The Jewel's Power

**Back again! This chapter is my longest one yet. I was just to absorbed in this story that I couldn't stop. I used references in chapter 9, so you could check back and see what I put in. We're nearing the end! For sure there will be one more chapter, I might make two. Still deciding on that. I go back and forth in third person in this chapter. I only use first person once for Kagome. PLEASE REVIEW! I enjoy reading your reviews soooo much! Thank you all for staying with me and this story. Enjoy you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it characters that belong to Rumiko Takahashi. My characters that I will claim are Takishima, Yumemi, Mirai, Berrett, and Hiroshi Ryuuji.**

Chapter 13 – The Jewel's Power

~3rd Person POV~

"Uh, well. This is an awkward question, but did you and Kagome ever... _Do it_ six years ago?" Mirai laughed nervously.

Inuyasha frowned at the girl. "_Do_ what? Is Kagome alright?"

"Yeah, I think she's fine. The uh… person I talked to said she was with her…"

Miroku, being the lecher he was, was the first to comprehend of what Mirai had been asking. "Wait when you mean _do it_, Mirai, do you mean they…"

Mirai nodded slowly. Sango was the next to understand what was going on and her faced turned scarlet. "WHAT? Inuyasha you pervert!"

"W-what are you talking about? I ain't no pervert!" Inuyasha cowered away from the furious demon slayer.

"I never thought you had it in you Inuyasha. Well, now we have a lot more to talk about." A smiling Miroku patted his friend on the back.

"What are you idiots talking about?" The oblivious half demon asked nervously, still cowering from the red faced Sango.

"Let me explain!" Mirai sensed that the group was getting off topic, "The person I just talked to, she said she was Kagome's _child_." Everyone in the room stared blankly at Inuyasha, waiting to see his reaction. "She sounded young, but she was old enough to talk in complete sentences. So, I can only assume…"

Inuyasha's face turned to confusion, to shock, and then his face turned red. "I have a _kid_?"

"You… You..!" Sango glared at her half demon friend.

"You and Miroku did the same thing more than just once!" Inuyasha tried to defend his actions from six years previous. Sango cracked her knuckles, an evil glint in her eyes.

All Mirai could hear was a yelling Sango and someone loosing in what sounded like a fight. "Miroku, what's going on?" The blind Mirai asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing. Now what were you saying." Miroku turned away from the gruesome brawl.

"I'll try to make contact again. I lost concentration at a crucial moment!"

~Kagome's POV~

I turned to look at Takishima. His bangs covered his eyes, so I couldn't even begin to guess what he was thinking. Hiroshi had fallen unconscious due to the loss of blood, but his son didn't seem the least bit worried about it.

"I've called an ambulance, they should be here soon." Ayumi stared at Hiroshi.

"Thank you, Ayumi. You saved us." Kagome tried to cheer up her friend. Ayumi did her best to smile at me.

"What the hell happened here?" Berrett wheezed out as he ran up to us. Ayumi looked away guiltily.

"Hiroshi tried to kill me, but Ayumi saved me. There's a medic coming soon though." I explained to him.

"We need to get out of here. I don't want to answer any questions of how he got shot." Berrett mumbled. "Where's the gun you shot him with?" Ayumi motioned over to where she had tossed the lethal weapon. Berrett quickly picked it up and stuffed it in his jacket. "Can't have anyone finding this. Let's go."

Ayumi turned to pull on Takishima's arm, silently telling him to hurry up. I slowly got up off the ground, still holding Yumemi close to me. "Come on baby, we're going home now." I tried to make Yumemi stand, but she just slumped against me. "Yumemi?" I turned her over so I could see her face. "Yumemi!"

"What's wrong?" Berrett quickly made his way by my side.

"She's unconscious!" I felt myself start crying again. "Yumemi!"

"It's alright she's still breathing. She's probably in shock at what happened here." Berrett tried to reassure me.

"But I covered her face! She didn't know what was happening! Yumemi! Wake up! Yumemi!" I frantically tried to wake up my daughter.

"Come on, we have to go _now_! Just carry your daughter. We'll see how she is once we get out of here." Berrett lifted me onto my feet and I clung to my daughter's body.

"She'll be fine Kagome. She's just tired." Ayumi smiled at me. I nodded my thanks to her and looked over at Takishima, who hadn't said a word throughout the whole ordeal.

"Takishima, are you alright?" I asked while Berrett herded us out to the fire escape. He said we couldn't go out the front since someone might spot us and tell the cops they saw us running away from the crime scene.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He snapped. He glanced down at Yumemi's unconscious body and his face softened. "Sorry. I'm just in a bad mood. Yumemi will be fine."

_Poor guy. He just found out his sister was banished into a different time thanks to his father. We can't give up yet,_ I told myself. I glanced down at Yumemi's hand and noticed it was bawled up in a fist. "Ayumi, do you mind opening Yumemi's hand for me?"

"Sure." Ayumi opened Yumemi's tiny palm. She was still holding the half of a jewel I had found at the bottom of the well. I shifted Yumemi to my right arm and took the jewel from her hand. Yumemi's eyes instantly opened and she began to look around frantically.

"Yumemi! It's okay!" I said while breathing out a sigh of relief. "It's okay now."

She quickly glanced down at her hand. "Where's the jewel?" Yumemi looked like she was about to cry.

"It's right here sweety, don't worry." I showed it to her.

"I need it back!" She lurched for it but I quickly closed my fist. "Please mommy! I _need_ it!

"Yumemi, please not now. I'll let you hold it when we get to the car."

"No mommy! She wasn't done talking!" Yumemi struggled in my arms.

I quickly set her down. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop it you two! We don't want anyone to hear us." Berrett shot at us. I finally noticed we were in a parking garage or something. "The cars here somewhere. Look for a black Prius!"

"Way to buy the most common car ever." Takishima mumbled.

I smiled to myself. At least he wasn't too down about the whole thing. Ayumi walked a little ahead of us and pointed at something in front of her. "It's over here."

Takishima hurried and walked in front of us. "Okay so we'll head back to the office an-" Suddenly, a body lurched out from behind a car and grabbed him.

Yumemi screamed and Berrett quickly whipped out the gun he had taken. "Freeze or I'll shoot!"

Hitomiko smiled back at us. "You're too late." Takishima fell to the ground and Hitomiko held a syringe in her hand.

"Takishima!" Ayumi and I yelled simultaneously.

"Damn you!" Berrett stepped closer to her, "Why did you betray us?"

"Ha! Hiroshi is the only one who understands how I really feel. I'm going to accomplish his goals. That way we can restore TEI and be together." Hitomiko smiled madly.

"He's using you! He only wants to restore it for himself! He doesn't care about being together with you. I've known that man for fifteen years!"

"Shut up! I love him and he loves me back!" She whipped out her knife. "Now die you bitch!" Hitomiko sprinted towards me at full speed. Berrett quickly pulled the gun's trigger and the crazed woman screamed and crashed to the ground. I stared, horrified at what had just happened. I quickly set Yumemi on the ground and handed her the jewel.

"Watch this for me for a sec, kay?" I told her and she nodded. Her face looked shocked and their were tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead and hurried over to Hitomiko's body. Berrett quickly kicked the knife away from the woman and leaned down next to her.

"Takishima!" Ayumi rushed to his side. _Please, be alright._ I looked over at Takishima, but then leaned over Hitomiko.

"You… Fools…" Hitomiko coughed up blood and smiled at me. "You… Will… Die… Very soon…" Tears filled her eyes. "Oh my Hiroshi… Forgive me…" Hitomiko closed her eyes and her body went limp.

~3rd Person POV~

_"Hello? Are you there?"_ Yumemi kept thinking in her mind. She was still inside the building where Hiroshi had been shot. Her mother was still clutching her body to shield her face away from the bloody mess.

_"Hello? Are you-"_

_"Yes, I'm here. Has anything happened over there?"_ Mirai's voice rang in Yumemi's mind.

_"I'm not sure. I think a man is hurt though. He was trying to hurt me and mommy."_

_"Are you both alright?"_

_"Yes. I think Ayumi saved us."_

_"I'm going to need to tap into your memories of what just happened. Is that okay with you."_

Yumemi hesitated for a second. _"I don't know…"_

_"Let's make a deal. If you let me look into your memories, I'll let you look into mine."_

_"Well… Okay."_ Yumemi couldn't resist the offer. She was only a child after all.

_"Alright. You'll have to be asleep when I do this. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes."_ Yumemi felt herself getting sleepy and she closed her eyes and let her body rest. Suddenly a flash of images zoomed inside Yumemi's mind. _A little girl with bright blue eyes and long brown hair ran happily into a woman's arms. The next image was of a young boy who was playing with the same blue eyed girl. "He looks like Takishima!"_ _Yumemi said to herself. The next picture was more shocking as Yumemi watched the girl laying unconscious on the ground. She was bleeding badly and the boy who looked like Takishima was trying to wake her up. It changed again and this time the girl was in a hospital bed._

_"How bad is it?" The woman asked, holding the boys hand._

_"We can't be sure. But there's a good chance she'll never walk or see again. I'm so sorry." A doctor left the room and the woman began to cry._

_"Don't worry mommy." The boy soothed his mother. The scene changed and their was a crowd of people wearing black. They were all standing around a coffin and the two children were crying in each others arms. Yumemi noticed that the same man that had tried to kill her mother was standing behind the children. The next picture was of the same two children, but they were older. "That is Takishima!" Yumemi gasped at the resemblance between the two._

_"Mirai, once I graduate and get enough money, I'll let you move in with me." Takishima held the girls hand._

_"But big brother, I want to stay with you!" Mirai was crying, but her eyes were closed shut._

_"We'll be together again. For now, just do your best and be good to the oldies, alright?"_

_Mirai sniffled but then held out her pinky. "Promise?"_

_Takishima smiled and then raised his pinky. "I promise."_

_The next scene was of Mirai and that man from before. "Father! Please! Don't do this!"_

_"Shut up!" The man slapped Mirai in the face, causing her to fall to the ground. "You ungrateful child! After all I did for you! You damn cripple! You mean nothing to me!_

_"Father." Mirai propped herself up, her eyes still closed._

_"Don't call me that! You are no longer my child! I'd be damned if I ever called you my daughter! You're a disgrace to the Ryuuji family! Hitomiko!" The mean lady from before walked into the room with a smile on her face. "You know what to do." He handed her the jewel that Yumemi had found, but it was whole._

_"What are you doing?" Mirai asked while her father pulled her off the ground._

_"You'll be happier if you were somewhere else. You weren't meant to be born in this world." The man shoved Mirai in front of Hitomiko. The lady forced the girl to hold the jewel in her palm._

_"Mother's jewel! You stole it from me?" Mirai held it close to her chest._

_"You were worthless. The moment you got hit by that damn car, you were no longer my child. Go ahead Hitomiko." The man turned and began to leave the room._

_"Father! Wait, no please stop! I'm so sorry! Stop it!" She cried as Hitomiko began to mutter something and hold Mirai down._

_"The only way you can come back is if you kill the one who destroyed the Shikon no Tama. Do that, and I'll accept you back." The man said before he opened the door._

_"I don't want to be your child anymore! I hate you!" Was the last thing Mirai said before the image changed again._

_"E-Excuse me? Is someone there?" Mirai was crawling on the ground, wearing weird clothing._

_"Are you alright?" A man crouched down in front of her. He was wearing red clothing and he had long white hair. But the thing Yumemi noticed the most were the dog ears that sat on the top of his head._

_"So cute!" Yumemi thought to herself, fascinated by them._

_"Oh thank gods! Please help me sir!" Mirai's hands flew to his face._

Yumemi was suddenly thrust back into reality. She was in her mother's arms again.

Mirai finally came back to reality as well and she shot up from where she had been lying down.

"What happened?" Inuyasha was the first to ask.

"My father tried to kill Kagome! But someone shot him and he was bleeding to death on the ground! My brother was there and he found out about me. That's all I really saw. Yumemi must have let go of the other half of the jewel. This isn't good! I didn't see Hitomiko either."

"Yumemi?" Inuyasha sat in front of Mirai. "Is that…"

"Yes. That's your daughter's name." Mirai said kindly. She didn't even realize how big this must be for him.

"Kagome and her are fine, right? They're not hurt?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"For now, yes. But I have a bad feeling. We need to get over there." Mirai held the jewel out in front of her. "When Yumemi gets ahold of the jewel again, I'm going to try and tap into the jewel's powers. My father said this could only be used once, but I know my mother. This can be used more than just once."

Inuyasha nodded, "I'm going with you."

"Wait Inuyasha. Mirai might not be strong enough to transport both of you." Miroku warned his friend. Sango had gone off to relieve Kaede and Rin of babysitting duties. It was best that she did, or things would've gotten way worse.

"No, I'm sure I can do it. Here, give me your hand." Inuyasha did as he was told and Mirai placed it over her own. "Now, just close your eyes and relax. We'll have to wait for Yumemi to come back."

"Why Yumemi? What if someone else is holding it? Can't we just use them to get back?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I already made contact with her, it's hard for me to communicate with more than one person. Not to mention she's Kagome's child. She most likely has inherited her priestess abilities. Now pipe down and let me see if she has it back yet." Mirai took a deep breath and relaxed her body.

"Pushy woman…" Inuyasha mumbled to himself. _Kagome, there's no way I'm going to let you die! I swore I'd protect you with my life!_

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk.

"I understand, but now you are also going back to see your only child as well as Kagome. Are you mentally prepared for this?"

Inuyasha didn't even hesitate, "Hell yeah I am! Now stop thinking I'm some weakling that can't handle this."

Miroku smiled at him and nodded, "You haven't changed."

"She's back! Inuyasha, you're going to have to listen since you're holding the jewel as well. Ready?"

"Stop asking me, would ya?"

_"Yumemi, what happened?"_ Mirai's voice entered both Inuyasha and his daughter's head.

_"Takishima's hurt! And I think that mean lady is dead!"_ Yumemi thought hard and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha felt a stab of sadness in his heart. This was the first time he could hear his daughter's own voice.

_"What happened?"_ Mirai's voice was completely serious.

_"She came out of no where and did something to Takishima. Than she came at me and mommy, but Berrett saved us."_

Inuyasha felt an anger rise up inside of him. _"Are you two alright?"_

_"Who's that?"_

_"Inuyasha, don't communicate, leave this to me."_

_"Inuyasha? Who?"_

_"Are you and Kagome alright?"_ Inuyasha ignored Mirai's command.

_"Yeah. Who is this?"_

Mirai cut in,_ "Listen to me Yumemi. Me and my friend here want to be where you are right now. We can help you. I need you to relax and think of something for me, okay?"_

_"Okay. What should I think of?"_

_"Think of your father for me."_ Mirai said coolly. Inuyasha subconsciously tightened his hand on the jewel.

_"I don't know my father…"_ Yumemi said sadly. Inuyasha felt a stab of guilt.

_"That's okay. Just think about everything your mother told you about him. Do you want to see him?"_

Yumemi hesitated for a second, making Inuyasha go crazy. _"Yes. I do want to meet him."_

_"Then focus on that. Can you do that for me?"_

_"Yes!"_ Yumemi sounded confident.

_"Are you ready Inuyasha?"_

_"Didn't I still you to stop asking me?"_

_"You're right. Sorry."_

Kagome stared at Hitomiko's lifeless body. She felt her hands shaking and she looked up at Berrett. "What should we do?"

"I don't know…" He took a deep breath. "Damn it. Why is this all happening now?"

"Takishima's waking up!" Ayumi called to us. "Are you in pain?"

Instead of answering, Takishima stood up casually. He turned and walked toward Berrett.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sure make it look like nothing happened. We'll have to get you to a hospital to see what the hell she injected into you." Berrett stood up.

"Damn it… Move… Idiot!" Takishima choked out.

"What?" Berrett looked at him confused. "What are yo-"

Takishima flung himself at Berrett and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground, shocked at what had just happened.

"What're you doing?" Kagome got up quickly. He ignored her question and kicked Berrett in the face. The man stopped moving and Takishima bent down to grab his gun.

"Damn… Damn…" Takishima's body was shaking as he stood back up. "I can't… Control… My body!"

"What?" Kagome took a step back.

Takishima shakily raised the gun. "No… Stop it… Damn…"

Kagome stayed planted where she was. What was happening? She was too confused to even think of running away.

"Forgive me," Takishima pointed the gun straight at Kagome.

"Stop!" Ayumi finally understood what was going on. "Stop it!"

"I'm so sorry."

_Inuyasha..._ Kagome closed her eyes and waited for cruel fate to take her life.

But behind her, the jewel Yumemi was holding began to glow.

**Hey! You should review this chapter! There's a review button at the bottom of this! See it? You do? Well you should click it. That's right, just put your little arrow on the review button. There you go! NOW REVIEW! Hahaha I love you guys, even if you refuse to review this story :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Reunited

**OMG IMMA CRY! It's finally over, my very first fanfic! I personally loved this story and enjoyed writing it. I'm so happy that you all enjoyed it as well! Thank you to those who read this, favored it, and reviewed! It makes me so happy knowing you waited for me to update!**

**IMPORTANT! Hey guys, I have a challenge for you! If I get ten more reviews for this story, I'll write a bonus story of Inuyasha and Kagome's life in the feudal era. What do ya say? All's I need is ten of you to review! Thank you for staying with me throughout the story!**

Chapter 14 – Reunited

~3rd Person POV~

_Inuyasha… _Kagome closed her eyes and held her breath. _What will happen to Yumemi? Will she be alright? I guess this is what I get for being too curious. _

"Takishima!" An unfamiliar voice called out from behind her.

BAM! The gunshot rang throughout Kagome's ears. _I'm dead. I'm dead. But why don't I feel any pain? Did it end that quickly?_

"You fool! Why the hell were you just standing there?" Kagome opened her eyes and saw something red that seemed so familiar. She felt the same strong arms around her that had once embraced her before. _It can't be… _Kagome looked up to meet the same golden eyes that were identical to her daughter's.

"Inuyasha? But how?" Kagome felt her tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying you idiot?" Inuyasha smiled down at the woman he loved, "I told you I'd protect you with my life."

"Inuyasha," Kagome pressed her lips against his, overwhelmed with happiness. _Inuyasha, you came for me, just like you always did. Please don't let this be another illusion._

Kagome's hand grasped his arm and the hanyou winced in pain. "I'm sorry! Don't tell me you-!"

"It's nothing. It only grazed my arm. My body is built differently then yours." Inuyasha's face was red and his eyes darted around nervously.

"Yumemi, what's happening?" Mirai was clinging to the young child, wishing she too could witness what was happening. Being blind had always been a burden on her. "Is Kagome alright?"

"Mommy is kissing someone." Yumemi stared horrified. Her mother had always refused to go on dates with guys, but now she was locking lips with some random guy Yumemi didn't even know.

"Where's my brother? Takishima?"

Inuyasha, completely forgetting about the man who had nearly killed Kagome, stood up and glared at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Please… Hurry and… Get the damn… Gun away from me!" Takishima was still holding the lethal weapon. "I can't… Stop myself…"

"Hitomiko injected him with something! Please don't hurt him!" Ayumi begged. She couldn't believe that Kagome's bad boy boyfriend had just magically appeared out of no where. Didn't he die a few years back or something?

"Feh. Whatever you say," Inuyasha quickly leaped toward Takishima.

"You fool… Don't attack me from the front!" He warned before pulling the trigger again. Inuyasha quickly maneuvered out of the way before the bullet could pierce his skin.

"Shut up!" The half demon punched Takishima square in the face, sending him spiraling to the ground. Ayumi quickly pushed the gun away from his reach, not wanting him to cause anymore harm.

"Takishima?" Mirai called out to her brother. She had heard his grunt of pain, "Are you alright?"

"Mirai?" He forced his head to turn to the side. "You're here?" He cracked a smile when he spotted his sister. "Thank god." Suddenly, Takishima felt his arm beginning to search the ground. "Damn it! I still can't… control my body!"

"One more punch should put your lights out." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Eyah!" Yumemi and Mirai cried out.

"Yumemi! Put her down Hiroshi! She has nothing to do with this!" Kagome quickly got to her feet. Inuyasha spun around as well. Wasn't Yumemi his daughter's name? Hiroshi Ryuuji held the frightened child with one arm and was pulling on Mirai's hair with the other.

"But, I shot you! How did you...?" Ayumi stared in amassment. A few minutes ago the guy was bleeding to death on the ground.

"It seems Hitomiko's last will was for me to live long. She used her last bit of strength to help heal my wounds. I'll have to repay you for shooting me." He glared at Ayumi. "I had to lie to the paramedics saying the phone call was a joke. Now I'm being fined for that. Mirai! It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Let them go… Ryuuji!" Takishima was still unwillingly trying to find the gun.

"Ryuuji? I'm your father and should be addressed as such! Now Mirai, remember when I told you I'd except you back once you killed that girl for me? Well, she's right in front of you!"

"No! I don't want to be your daughter! I hate you!" Mirai struggled under her father's grip.

"Fine. Be like that you ungrateful bitch." Hiroshi tossed his daughter to the side and pulled out his antique gun. "You there, Ms. Higurashi. If you don't hurry up and kill yourself, I'll just shoot your daughter instead." He thrust the gun towards Yumemi's head with his finger on the trigger.

"No don't! Please stop!" Kagome felt her body begin to shake.

"Ha! Begging won't do you any good! If you just agree to be shot then I won't-"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha was in front of Ryuuji instantly and he slammed the man to the ground.

"Eek!" Yumemi cried as Inuyasha yanked the child out of the man's grip.

"What the hell?" Ryuuji gasped in shock.

"I won't let you threaten Kagome or my daughter anymore!" Inuyasha glared down at the man.

"Inuyasha," Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief. No one even noticed as Takishima began to inch closer to his gun.

"Daughter?" Yumemi glanced at Inuyasha.

"Get off of me or I'll shoot the cripple." Ryuuji pointed his gun at his only daughter. "Don't even think about trying to grab my gun. I'll pull the trigger before you even get the chance too."

"Damn you," Inuyasha did as he was told, but he shielded Yumemi, just incase the man turned his gun on him next.

Hiroshi began to laugh like a mad man as he stood up, still pointing his gun at Mirai. "You fools! Why do you think you can save each other? Can't you just except that some of you should be sacrifices? You're all fools for risking your lives for one another!"

"You're wrong! Do you think it'd be better to just let our friends die?" Kagome was now furious with the crazed man.

"You have to step on people if you want to make it to the top! It's the only way for someone to survive in today's world! I'm willing to sacrifice everything that stands in my way! I won't even hesitate killing my own offspring!" Hiroshi had by now lost his mind as he began to squeeze the gun's trigger.

"Wait! I'll do whatever you say! Just don't-!" Kagome was cut off by another sound of a gunshot. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. Yumemi screamed as Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him, not wanting either of them to see what was happening. Ayumi turned away and covered her ears. Mirai held her breath and prayed that her father would miss. Hiroshi cried out in pain and dropped his gun. Takishima's hand was shaking as the gun he had found shot his father's chest, ending the mad man's life forever.

"I won't let you hurt Mirai!" Takishima slumped to the ground and tossed the gun away. It had taken all of his will power to not shoot Kagome instead.

"Takishima!" Mirai slowly crawled toward her brother. "Where are you?"

"He's over here!" Ayumi helped the blind Mirai over to her brother.

"You're not hurt Mirai?" Takishima placed his hand on his sister's cheek.

"No, of course not," She began to sob into her brother's chest.

"Takishima, I'm so happy for him," Kagome smiled at her friend.

"Doggy ears!" Yumemi squeezed the white fluffy ears. "They're real!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her daughter. She had done the same thing after all. Inuyasha could only stare at the child that he hadn't known existed until now.

"Yumemi, do you know who this man?" Kagome asked her daughter.

"A big doggy." Yumemi hugged Inuyasha's head.

"You're right, he is. But this is papa, Yumemi. Papa came back for us."

The child stared at her mother and then at the dog-eared man. "Papa?"

Inuyasha smiled and nodded, "Sorry I couldn't get to you until now, Yumemi."

The child began to cry as she realized the father she had always wanted had finally come back to her. "Papa!"

"Why're you crying? Wait, Kagome why're you crying? Would you two stop that?" Inuyasha looked confused. The mother and daughter both hugged the half demon while bursting into tears. He wasn't expecting this at all. He had always thought Kagome was happier in her own world where she was surrounded by friends and family. Inuyasha hadn't even realized that he was only causing pain to both of them by not being there. "I'm sorry. I won't let go of you two. Not again."

Ayumi sat awkwardly in the middle of the two family reunions. "What the hell happened?" Berrett moaned as he sat up.

"Oh Berrett, I completely forgot about you." Ayumi smiled at him. "It seems everything is fine now."

"Is that Mirai? And who's that odd fellow in the kimono? Is Ryuuji dead?" Berrett's eyes darted around the room. "What the hell happened while I was out?"

"It'll all be explained in time. Just let them be for now." Ayumi glanced back at her friends. "Kagome. Takishima. You've finally been reunited with the ones you love the most."

~One Year later, 3rd Person's POV~

"Yumemi, wait a second!" Kagome chased after her rambunctious child. "You can't go outside until you put on your shoes!"

"Papa doesn't wear them, so I won't either!" Yumemi sprang out the door, leaving her mother behind.

"You're such a bad influence on her." Kagome huffed at her husband.

"What's so bad about going barefoot? It feels better then wearing those things you humans wear." Inuyasha walked out of their hut.

"It'll make sure she won't step on anything sharp and hurt her feet." She pointed out.

"Don't worry about it. Miroku and the others are waiting for us." Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and follow after his daughter.

Back when Inuyasha first came back to the present, Mirai and Kagome had used their priestess powers and transformed the jewel back into one.

"_I'm not sure, but I think you can get back to feudal era with this. It's not very powerful and it might not work for awhile after, but it should be able to transport you three back." Mirai handed Kagome the jewel._

"_But isn't this your mother's? I couldn't just take this from you." Kagome asked worriedly._

"_No it's fine. You'll get better use out of it then me. I'm just happy to be back with my brother." Mirai hugged Takishima's arm._

"_Sorry about all the trouble I caused you, but be sure to visit us when you come back." Takishima winked at Kagome. "It's be nice to see your cute face everyonce in awhile."_

"_What'd you say?" Inuyasha growled at him. "I can take you on anytime."_

"_Inuyasha sit!" The half demon face planted into the ground, leaving a crater around his body. "Wow, it still works!"_

"_Papa is an obediant doggy!" Yumemi giggled. _

"_Don't go teaching her that Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_Come back and visit, okay Kagome? We still have to see that movie with Eri and Yuka." Ayumi begged her friend._

"_I will, I promise."_

"Hey, Inuyasha. When do you think we can go back to my time?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha carried her.

"Well, last time we went was a few months ago. The jewel should be powered up again by now."

"Good, I want to go visit everyone again. But I also think I need to take a visit to the doctor's."

"Why, are you sick? Are you not feeling well?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"No I'm fine. It's just, I think Yumemi might be getting a little brother or sister soon." Kagome smiled at him.

"What?"

~The End~

**The review button is right below here. Now I'd "tap that". HAHAHAHAHAHA I need to get out more...**


	15. Chapter 15 Bonus Story

**A promise is a promise! Thank you to all of my reviewers and everyone who read Waiting to be Reunited. This fanfic was my very first story and I am proud of how successful it has gotten. This is a little treat of a day with Inuyasha and his new family. To help you guys out a little, I made a list of the children and how old they are supposed to be. (Yumemi-15, Kaito-9, Shizou-7, Ami-3) As for Miroku and Sango's kids (Kotoko and Kotomi-15, Keita-13, Kuro-11, Kohaku-8, Kiyo-5) Isn't is werid how they all start with 'K'. It kind of just happened, no joke! Inuyasha's kids do not have doggies ears, even though that'd be really cute. I figured since they were only a quarter demon they should have more human features. Although, they are a bit stronger then your average human. To give you a general idea of what the other three kids look like, they all have Inuyasha's eyes. Shizou has white hair, Kaito and Ami have black. Yumemi is the only one with light brown hair since that's how she originally looked. Enjoy the bonus! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

Bonus Story

~3rd Person POV~

9 years later

"Ami! Don't wander off!" Yumemi called after her little sister. "I am _not _going to look for you when you get lost."

"Ami wants to go exploring," The three-year old pouted.

"She's speaking in third person _again?_" My brother Kaito sighed and shook his head. He flipped open his math workbook and began to scribble down numbers. Since we couldn't attend public school back in the modern era, mom forced us to be home schooled. I glanced down at my geometry.

"Hey Kaito, wanna switch math books?" She asked sweetly.

"No way. Don't tell me you want to review third grade math. Do you suck at school that much?" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I have all A's right now smarty pants!" Yumemi stuck her tongue out back at him, being the _mature _fifteen-year old she was.

"Are you fighting again?" Kagome walked into the hut with medical herbs.

"Mommy!" Ami jumped up, "Ami has been very good. Can Ami go outside now?"

"Sure, sweetie. We'll head out to Aunt Sango's house in a moment. Yumemi, have you seen your father or Shizou?" Kagome directed her attention back to her daughter.

"I think dad wanted to show him how to exterminate a demon over in the next village. Miroku brought Keita and Kohaku along as well."

"What? Why didn't he bring me? I'm older then Kohaku _and _Shizou!" Kaito shot up and threw his book on the floor. "It's not fair…"

"Shizou's too young to go watch his father kill a demon! He's only seven! I'm having a talk with Inuyasha when he gets back," Kagome muttered to herself.

"Take a chill pill mom. Keita and Kohaku started their training when they were six," Yumemi tried to back up her father.

"Ami wants to slay a demon, too!" The little girl jumped up and down excitedly. Her black pig tails bouncing with her.

"Not you too," Kagome sighed.

"Yumemi! Are you done with your homework yet?" Kotoko and Kotomi peeked into the hut, "They're some boys our age who are visiting the village!"

"Really! Mom, can I go out now? I'll finish when I get back," Yumemi begged her mother.

"Alright, fine. But don't go getting into trouble," Her mother watched as the three girls screamed with delight and headed out the door.

"Can I go and catch up with dad?" Kaito asked.

"No, but you and your sister can come with me." Kagome picked Ami and motioned for her son to follow.

"It's not fair," He mumbled while reluctantly following his mother. She ruffled his white hair and he swatted her hand away.

"I've been thinking we can go back to the modern era tomorrow. We can re-stock on goodies and go see a movie. Grandma wants to see you guys every once in awhile," Kagome tried to cheer him up.

Kaito looked at her with big eyes, "Really? But we just saw them a few weeks ago. I thought the jewel could only take us every few months?"

"I don't mean to brag, but your mother has been purifying the jewel faster these days," She smiled to herself. Kaede had passed away a few years ago, making her the head priestess of the village. She had been growing stronger recently, now that she was sure she was done having kids.

"Ami wants to purify the jewel too!"

"When you're older, I'll start giving you lessons," Kagome promised.

"When did Yumemi start getting lessons?" Ami asked excitedly.

"I think she was about eight. So you'll have to wait a few more years."

"When is dad going to start training me how to use Tetsuiga?" Kaito looked hopeful.

"I'd prefer that he not teach you," Kagome couldn't imagine her son leaping into danger with the sword. He was only a quarter demon, so would he even be able to use it?

"Dad said he'd teach me! He said he would! I'm older then Shizou so _I _should inherit the sword, right?"

"Not exactly," Kagome thought back to how much Sesshomaru had wanted the Tetsuiga. He was the oldest, but he ended up with Tensaiga instead. "It depends, but don't go getting your hopes up."

"Kagome!" Sango waved at her friend as Kuro and Kiyo followed their mother. "Where are the girls?"

"They went off to flirt with some boys. Did you know Miroku took your sons out to exterminate a demon?" Kagome set down the squirming Ami.

"He's trying to sway Kohaku to be a monk. Keita ended up being a demon slayer after all," Sango smiled proudly.

"But Kohaku's only eight!" She protested.

"Are you worried about Shizou? He'll be fine, trust me. Inuyasha just wants his sons to become strong like him."

"All but one son," Kaito murmured, still angry for being left behind.

"I'm sure you're right." Kagome said hesitantly.

"How's that Takishima guy?" Sango changed the subject, not wanting to cause more worry for the mother.

"Oh, he's good. Him and Ayumi just celebrated their seventh year anniversary. I babysat their two kids and all hell broke loose. I don't know how you juggle with six kids. Four is enough for me."

"It takes practice. And what about Mirai? I haven't seen her since she came back with you to visit."

"She's only twenty-six, but she already took over her father's company and restored it to its former glory. Being blind sure doesn't seem to be an obstacle for her," Kagome smiled thinking about Takishima and Mirai. They went through so much trouble helping her ten years ago and she could never thank them enough for what they had done for her family.

"Daddy's back!" Kiyo spotted the monk in the distance. Kagome squinted and tried to find her son.

"Yo!" Inuyasha landed right in front of the group with a smiling Shizou on his back.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking him with you?" Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, he was safe with me," He set down their son, "Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes!" Shizou nodded and smiled.

"Why didn't I get to go?" Kaito marched up to his father, "_I'm _older then him!" He pointed at his little brother.

"You went last time. Don't worry about it squirt," Inuyasha ruffled his son's hair and again he swatted his parent's hand away.

"Papa!" Ami hugged her father's leg, "Ami wants to go next time, too!"

"We'll see," He picked up his daughter.

"Mom!" Kohaku came sprinting up to Sango, "You should've been there! The demon spit out this acid stuff and Keita totally helped take it down! I wanna be a demon slayer like him!"

"So much for him being a monk," Miroku sighed and caught up with the group.

"I'll be a monk papa!" Kiyo smiled up at him.

"Kiyo, if only you were born a boy! You're my only grateful child!" He hugged his daughter and joyful tears fell down his face. Kuro and her brothers exchanged eye rolls. "Where are the twins?"

"They're busy looking for fiancés," Sango crossed her arms around her chest, "They're flirts just like you were."

"What? I won't stand aside and watch my daughters be taken away by such ungrateful men! They're too young to even consider marriage!" Miroku took off towards the village.

"They're fifteen! They'll kill you if you mess this up for them!" Sango yelled after her husband.

"Is Yumemi looking for a fiancé too?" Ami asked her father.

"What? She's down there too?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "How could you let her go off with guys like that?"

"She can handle herself," Kagome sighed, knowing how protective her husband could be.

"Like hell she can!" Inuyasha took off after Miroku with a delighted Ami giggling in his arms.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" She called out to him, but she knew she couldn't stop him from being an over-protective father. "Yumemi is going to kill him."

"Let's head on after them," Sango sighed.

"Is dad gonna be like that when I'm older?" Kuro asked her mother.

"Yes, he will. I'm so sorry," Sango smiled at her daughter.

"Priestess Kagome! Thank goodness I found you! One of the elders fell and hurt herself. Can you come quickly?" One of the villagers ran up to them out of breath.

"Yes of course. Sango, can you watch Kaito and Shizou?"

"I don't need to be babysat," The moody Kaito muttered.

"Neither do I!" Shizou overheard his brother.

"Go with Sango to see your father. I'll be back later," Kagome headed off with the villager and smiled to herself.

~Later that evening~

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down next to each other watching the sun set. Yumemi and her siblings sat next to them and bickered among themselves.

"Yumemi has gotten a lot stronger, I'll give her that much," Inuyasha rubbed his bruised cheek. After he had shown up to stop his daughter from talking with boys, she had given him a piece of her mind.

Kagome kissed his bruised face, "You got off lucky. Miroku had two demon slayer twins beat the crap out of him. He won't be moving around for at least a week."

"Feh. I didn't even do anything. Those guys didn't deserve her." Inuyasha defended himself.

"Yes yes, I'm sure you're right." Kagome leaned on his shoulder. "You're just an overprotective father. She'll get over it by tomorrow."

Inuyasha smiled to himself and placed his arm around his wife.

"Can you guys like not? I don't want to watch you guys have a full on make out session," Yumemi glared at her father and looked away.

"What's 'making out'?" Ami asked her older sister.

"It's when mom and dad do gross stuff," Kaito answered.

"Ewwwww," Ami giggled.

"Not even. I read it in a manga. It's like a kiss but you use tongue," Shizou happily explained.

"Since when do you read manga?" Yumemi glanced at her brother.

"Since Uncle Takishima got me into it. They really aren't as bad as people make them out to be."

"Only girls read that stuff," Kaito rolled his eyes.

"No! There are boy mangas too!"

"Ami wants to read manga!"

Kagome smiled as she watched her children argue about the most ridiculous things. "I never thought this would possible ten years ago." She smiled at her husband.

"Neither did I," He put his chin on tip of her head.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome leaned up and kissed the only man she ever loved. _I've never been so happy before in my life. _

"Ewwwwwwww," The four children said in unison.

**Note: If there are spellling or grammar errors, it's because I did not go over what I wrote. Fanfic is being weird and whenever I write something everything below it gets deleted, so tough luck for me! REVIEWING WILL MAKE MY DAY!**


End file.
